Redemption For Love & Life REVISED
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Snape buys a slave from Hogsmeade.While she attends classes, she faces love problems with Harry Potter!As the seasons blend together, she finds herself in love with Snape though.This slave hears a voice & happens to be a great threat against Voldemort.R
1. Caught & Bought

Disclaimer: Not Mine. Summary: While touring Hogsmade, Snape sees a runaway slave and catches her. When he sees who her "masters" are, he buys her and allows her to stay with him. At first, this girl is nothing but trouble and rebels at the slightest thing. But slowly, as the days pass and months blend into seasons, she starts to like him…a lot. What will happen when she finds out his past and present job? And if Voldemort and the Death Eaters go to Snape's house for the summer, for a meeting, will this girl blow his cover just for her freedom?

This is totally revised btw!

* * *

The Grim Reaper strolled from Hogwarts grounds and towards Hogsmeade. From a distance, anyone could mistake Professor Severus Snape as the Grim Reaper. A scowl was attached to his face as he stalked over there. It was the first Monday of winter and, because of recent actives in Hogsmeade, no students were allowed. That was a small relief for the Potions Master.

Earlier that day, as Severus attempted to read a Muggle mystery book, Dumbledore walked in and insisted…psh, commanded that he'd take a break. Where to? Hogsmeade of course! So there went his plans of relaxing with a nice book and elf made wine! As if that hadn't put him in a bad mood, the weather was freezing and clouded with rain that refused to transform into snow.

When he reached the deserted area, he noticed just one bar was open and full of shouting men; the Three Broomsticks. Just as he placed his hand on the door, a sign caught his attention. It read: **"Slave Auction Tonight Only!"** His upper lip curled in disgust. What kind of human in their right mind would willingly sell others to some perverted old men? Then again…with what he's been and seen, he didn't want to answer that without sounding hypocritical.

He made his way towards the abounded Candy Shop when he heard a loud booming laugh. Glancing behind him, he saw two figures; one was round with beady eyes and sausage like hands which gripped the girl's arm. A screech of a different language was heard as the girl, who had her back turned to Snape, struggled in vain. The fat man frowned, holding onto her forearms. It was obvious that he understood the language.

In a swift blur of a motion, the man raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Not expecting the force, she fell to the ground and skidded in the mud. Her body was tense with adrenalin. Quickly, she stood up and broke into a stumbling run. The suit wearing guy yelled, "Stop that girl!"

She got a few yards away before Snape grabbed her arms, effectively stopping her escape. As she twisted and turned, her long jet black hair swung wildly around her, making it impossible to see any more details of her face. The over weight man stopped and rested against a wall, breathing heavily. "She's…mine!" He exclaimed. It was a short distance; surely he wouldn't have a heart attack from it…right?

Severus raised an eyebrow as the girl calmed down, "She's but a child, why would you buy her? I highly doubt…" It hit him like a ton of bricks. Ignoring the churn of his stomach, he threw a large amount of gold towards his direction. "All that for her, deal?" The greedy pig grabbed the money and took off.

Snape looked back at her and, as gentle as he could be, brushed her hair from her face. He noted that the jet black hair had highlights of dark green, wondering if they were natural. Her pale face was caked with dirt and a few bruises, one recent from a few minutes ago. Dark green eyes stared with fear and anger, a few strands of green hair falling in front of her face. Her almost black lips opened only to insult him, "Le cochon, me permettre d'aller!" (Pig, let me go!) Severus gave a mock glare as he pulled her closer, ensuring she wouldn't try to run.

"What's your name? Or must I give you one?" He questioned with his usual sneer. She turned her head sharply, taking a new interest in the mold covered brick wall. Taking advantage of her distracted state of mind, he glanced her up and down. Thin cuts covered her thin yet muscled legs, scars around her wrist and ankles and neck gave the impression that she was kept tied up.

Repeating himself once more, he grew impatient and grasped her chin. Forcing her to turn to him, he stared into her eyes. "Jade Taylor, eh?" He shoved her back a bit after finding his answer. She looked a little shocked but didn't reply, just bit his hand to move back. She didn't run, just stood there and looked at him.

"…What name should I detest for buying me?" Jade spat with weak venom, somewhat relieved she was away from the other guy.

He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly so his greasy hair would fall on his shoulder, "Detest? I saved you from that perverted pig…unless you'd like to go back." When she shook her head, he went on, "I'm Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. Come along." Not waiting for her response, he turned and headed back to the school.

Jade glared at his smug attitude but said nothing, following against her will. It took a while but when they reached it, her mouth dropped in amazement. The castle was huge and down right beautiful! Ignoring the students whispering behind their backs, Jade jogged after Snape downstairs into the dark gloomy dungeons. With a disgusted sneer, she turned her nose up, "This place is vile!" Of course this wasn't the worse place she had lived in but still.

Looking at him from the corner of his eye, the Potion master frowned, "This is where you'll be living. Unless you'd like to be in the slime covered rat infested Forest." Jade didn't bother to answer, looking around silently.

They stopped abruptly, making the girl collide into him once more. He whispered a password to a portrait of a snake. Immediately, it opened and showed a whole different room. The cold floor against her bare feet was covered in areas of black carpet, the couches were silver and leathery, the fireplace rested under a bunch of dark green curtains.

"You'll be sleeping in the same bed with me so don't get any funny ideas, girl. During…" Snape didn't get that far for an elder man with a long white beard walked in. He looked like a grandfather; the twinkle in his blue eyes gave a calming sense through his half moon glasses, his smile gentle.

Jade quickly hid, watching closely and listening. "Ah, Severus my boy!" He smiled as he walked inside.

Snape glared, "Headmaster, you deliberately told me to go to that place so I would find her! You knew they were having a slave auction!"

The man looked innocent, "No, Severus, I merely sent you there to relax. It's purely coincidence that you found the girl. But I must know, what do you plan to do with the young witch?"

Collapsing in the armchair, the Potions Master poured himself Fire whiskey. "I suppose she can attend classes, but I don't want her to be in any house. If she gets in trouble, I shall deal with her myself. Since winter breaks coming up, I'll allow her to stay at my house or here with me."

Jade bitterly thought, _"So he plans to keep me on a short leash…not for long!"_ Silently, avoiding the chatting men, she walked out and into the maze of stone walls. She knew she looked like a mess with dirt covering nearly every inch of her body, but she didn't care.

After climbing the never-ending stairs, she looked at the huge door which she entered. Glancing around to make an escape, she sprinted outside and stopped as the sun came out. The grounds were silent with the occasion song from the birds. She was lost in thought as she walked on and on. Her new master seemed cold and mean but so far didn't even threaten to hit her! Plus, she would attend classes and meet new people. That thought scared her but at the same time made her anxious. She needed to talk to people, to friends perhaps, since she had been alone for years.

Not noticing the Quidditch practice going on, Jade looked at the sky and walked passed it. "Watch out!" A panicked voice reached her ears. Turning to the direction of the voice, she gasped to see a bludger coming at her full force. Closing her eyes, she held her arms in front of her and waited for the pain to come.

But it didn't, however. Instead of the pounding force from the bludger, she felt two arms encircle her and turn her away from the attacking bludger. Looking up, she saw…

* * *

Lol, CLIFFHANGER! I'll update as soon as I get reviews. 


	2. Quidditch Questions

_Instead of the pounding force from the bludger, she felt two arms encircle her and turn her away from the attacking bludger. Looking up, she saw…_

Looking up, she saw Severus Snape with a determined look on his face. He held up his wand and made the bludger float in air while holding onto Jade with the other arm. For a moment, in the right lighting of the sun rays, he looked….heroic.

When he sent the bludger flying back into the red teams practice, his head snapped towards with a menacing look. _"So much for heroic…"_ Jade thought bitterly as she studied his face. His frown was tight making his face looked pinched as if he had eaten a lemon drop. She was still in his arms; for what reason she did not know.

A sneer was drawn onto his face, "What do you think you're doing, Ms. Taylor? If it weren't for me, you idiot girl, that bludger would have sent you into the hospital wing." Before she could speak up, he went on, "I highly doubt that they would have time for some silly girl who blindly walked near a Quidditch field with a death wish!"

Jade felt pure rage take control as she took a step back, away from his reach, "Excuse you! I was simply walking around to try and learn what's what! I could have easily dodged or even shot it back without your help!"

A crowd started to form near them, some students with huge eyes of amazement at how she talked to the Potions Master. Severus raised an eyebrow out of curiosity and offered in that silk tone of his, "You believe you could have hit it back? Fine then, if you manage to hit it into that first goal there, I will exempt you from the Potions quiz coming up next week."

As he got the captain of the red colored team to hit the bludger to her, Jade grabbed the bat she was handed. She needed to get exempted since she had no idea what-so-ever what potions they had done already. Since there was a huge crowd, she figured if she wanted to be "in" that she needed to show up Professor Snape.

What took a few seconds felt like minutes to Jade. Raising the bat up, she waited for the right moment and ducked down while slamming the bludger towards the goals. She calculated that if she had some downward trajectory that it was more likely to be sent up into the 100 feet goals. Almost in slow motion, the ball passed through the golden ring, leaving Jade with a relieved smile and the crowd of teenagers cheering.

"Alright that's enough!" The venom filled voice broke the cheers into hushes. Severus walked over to the green eyed girl and, with a reluctant tone, reported, "Since you preformed that popularity stunt so well, you are exempted from the quiz. All of you get back to class!"

Jade stood there in amazement that she had actually done it! "Hey girl, what's your name?" The captain questioned while the gang of red robed people came over.

Hesitating, she tilted her chin in the air ever so slightly. "Jade Taylor, of course. Why do you want to know?"

An outstretched hand was her answer, "I'm Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We could use a girl like you in here. What do you say?"

Fighting the urge to laugh at such an offer, she shook his hand with a gentle smile plastered on her face. She would love to join a team and talk to others but…something in her mind told her Snape wouldn't allow it. Shrugging, she replied, "I dunno, I'll think about it overnight. I gotta go, bye." As she turned to jog into the castle, she saw out of the corner of her eye a boy with messy black hair. He looked familiar, but from where?

Jade walked through the dungeon maze with thousand of thoughts flying in her mind. Snape had mentioned earlier to that old man that she would be attending normal classes…that meant being treated like a student and not a slave! That also meant she would have to catch up in each class. Perhaps if she managed to make friends quickly, they could help her understand the lessons.

An hour passed by as she found herself locked up in "her" room. A House elf brought her a few sandwiches with ice cream. She insisted, however, what was a meal without a little wine? So as she sat in front of the fireplace drinking wine, she read the textbooks assigned to her. Dark Arts and several other subjects were simple and easy to understand. Potions, however, confused her. If she didn't cut something _exactly_ in the right size, she could die or worse, fail class!

"Jade…" A whisper reached her ears. Looking up, she saw Snape walk in.

Frowning in confusion, she stood and hesitated, "…Did you call me just now?"

Severus raised an eyebrow in that damn stuck up way, "I believe I just walked in, Ms. Taylor so I highly doubt I said your name without realizing you were here."

Jade glared in hatred before storming into her room to finish reading. Who had just said her name? She was positive it was a man's voice…but whose? Ignoring it for now, she swallowed her pride and walked to Snape. He was hunched over essays at his desk.

Perhaps if she showed kindness, she would get some in return. Quickly she made some tea and placed it next to him. "Professor…" She hadn't the slightest clue of how to ask. "The Gryffindor team asked me to join them for Quidditch. And since I'm going to attend classes tomorrow…" She wished she could eat all the words, to take it all back.

Severus looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. He could see how embarrassed and nervous she was. "…Maybe." His answer was crisp and simple, looking back to grade essays.

Jade left with her mouth hanging open, shocked that his answer wasn't an immediate "no." Tomorrow was her first day of classes, of meeting people and learning useful things.

* * *

Sorry everyone but I rushed this since I have writer's block on it. Next chapter will contain her day at Hogwarts, the fights and people she meets. She also talks to Harry Potter about the voice she heard. Review! 


	3. First Day

Hey everyone, sorry it took a while to update. I was trapped in Silent and Memories and Three Years Later, etc. and I had no ideas for this. Now I do! Lol.

* * *

"Ms. Taylor, get up!" Severus said through gritted teeth. The sleeping teenager twitch and turned over, going back to sleep. A few strands of green hair covered half her pale face, the covers she shared with her master around her like a cocoon.

"Twenty more minutes…" She whispered, lost in her colorful dream.

With a growl, the potions master yanked off the blankets and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to sit up. "Ms. Taylor! Get up, your master commands it!"

That woke her up. Glaring at the man who was nearly two inches away, she said, "Fine! I'm up! Damn! And would it harm you at all to call me Jade?!" She gasped softly when he pulled her close, their noses almost touch.

"…I suppose not, _Jade_. Your class schedule is on the table…you can sit with whoever you want…just don't mention our…_relationship._" The last word was stained with a sneer as if it were poison.

Yanking away, she sneered back, "Believe me, I wouldn't if my life depended on it." Well such a cheery morning this was!

* * *

During breakfast, she sat with Harry Potter. "Hello!" She exclaimed, hoping not to be rejected. He looked up and grinned.

"Hi."

A brown haired girl arguing with a red head boy sat down and failed to notice her. "…Nice friends you have, Harry." She muttered to him, smirking. "I'm Jade Taylor."

After a round of introductions, they began to talk about classes. "What's Snape like?" Jade questioned Hermione.

They all grew silent for a moment, making Jade tense with suspense. "Well…he favors Slytherin…"

"He's a git!" Ronald cried out after making sure no one was behind him.

"Speaking of houses, what house are you in Jade?" Harry asked, looking over her black robes.

"O-Oh um…none…I mean…it's…it's rather complicated." Jade sputtered.

With a questioning glance, he nodded and they went off to potions.

* * *

Potions were a blur at first of getting points taken off and that silky dangerous voice snapping at everyone. Severus Snape looked at Jade and turned away. Well…it was safe to say he was nervous. "Jade…" The same voice whispered in her ear.

Snapping around, she looked around and saw nothing but a wall. "Ms. Taylor do you find the mold interesting or do I bore you?"

Slowly, still a little freaked out, she faced her teacher and master. "…Can't it be both?" Everyone snickered, trying to hide their smiles.

Snape's eyes glittered with anger. "Detention Ms. Taylor!"

Whispering mostly to herself, she looked at the ground, "Keep saying my last name and you'll wear it out."

"Excuse me?"

"You're exc…Nothing sir!" She quickly shut herself up, blushing. Harry glanced at her with a worrisome look but she ignored it for now.

* * *

After dinner, she was walking with Harry to the library when she heard the same voice whisper right in her ear, "Jade…come to me…"

Snapping around, she took out her wand and stared at air. "…I…Did you hear that?"

The Boy Who Lived raised an eyebrow, "Hear what?"

"…My name. Someone said my name." She decided to trust him. "Last night in…the place I'm staying, I heard it again…saying my name. And in Snape's class…What's happening to me?"

Harry stared at her for a long moment. Both failing to notice Severus watching, he grabbed her hand and took her to the girls bathroom in the second floor. It was abandoned with the exception of the ghost. "Jade, I think you might be a…" He started.

"A what, Mr. Potter?" Snape's voice rang out, making them freeze.

* * *

Short chapter but…eh…writers block. Review please! 


	4. Bruise

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

…_"A what, Mr. Potter?" Snape's voice rang out, making them freeze…_

Jade whipped around, her dark green hair covering half her terror filled face. Harry slowly turned, wishing with every morsel in his body that the voice was just a prank. Silence filled the air as the three people stared at each other, some worried, some smug.

"What is a _man_ doing in a _girls_ bathroom?!" A ghostly voice shrieked. They all turned to see a pale see through girl floating in air with a sneer almost worthy of Snape. "Hello Harry…who's your friend?" She turned to the teenagers, smiling sweetly.

Smiling as much as she could, the teenager answered, "I'm Jade Taylor. You must be Moaning Myrtle!" Myrtle nodded before turning back to the teacher. In a quick swish, she came down from the ceiling and stood right before the Potions master.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Myrtle glared.

Severus looked a little taken back at first, obviously shocked that someone stood up to him. Then again, she was a ghost so she didn't need to worry about being glared to death. "I was collecting my students." He said through gritted teeth. "Ms. Taylor, Mr. Potter, my office now!"

As they left, Jade glanced behind her and stared at the snakes on the faucets. A shiver passed down her spine but she ignored it…for now.

* * *

"What do you think you were doing in that bathroom? Last time I heard it was restricted." Snape spoke smoothly, glaring at the two twitching teens.

Jade's mouth dropped as she turned to Harry. "It's restricted?! You never told me that!"

"Ah, but Potter is a regular rule breaker so I don't see why you are so shocked Jade. In fact, to ensure other professors don't report to me about your…problems, I forbid you to be friends with him." Severus commanded.

While Harry looked a little surprised, he listened to Jade stomp her foot, "Screw you Snape, I can be friends with who ever I want!"

Within a length of three seconds, Snape strolled in front of his slave and grabbed her shoulders, both of them forgetting that the Boy Who Lived was there. "Talk to me like that again, Jade, and I will ensure that not only will you be alone your Hogwart years but you will be in pain for half of it!"

A flash of fear glazed over her eyes as she tried to pull away, roughly being pulled closer. "You can't do that you barbaric monster! I can be friends with…"

Without second thought, Severus slapped her across the face. "I am your master and I will tell you who you can and can not be friends with!" His voice was a low whisper but loud enough for Potter to hear.

Jade stood there, shocked that she was struck. "…Yes sir…" She whispered softly.

Harry took out his wand, pointing it at Snape, "Let her go!"

He did and turned away. Jade smiled bitterly, "Harry, since I'm going to tell you the truth you'll have to swear not to tell anyone…friend or not. I'm Severus's slave."

After a long conversation, Harry had learned how they met and how Snape saved her. Through the conversation, Snape sat in behind his desk, refusing to meet their eyes. It was almost as if he were ashamed of his impulsive slap.

* * *

When Harry left, Jade sat in front of the fireplace and tried to do her homework. Although the pain was gone, she felt a slight fuzzy sensation on her cheek. It was almost unbelievable that this man…well then again, she was a slave and had disobeyed him…in front of one of his most hated students. He had every right to. But still…

"We'll be eating dinner in here tonight." Snape broke her train of thought. Looking up, she looked blank before nodding and turning away, scribbling furiously. He felt horrible for hitting her. There had to be a way, some way, to make it up to her.

As she ate a ham sandwich, she sipped wine and stared at one section. "Sir…Could I learn Occlumency?" She asked while turning her head to him. The part she had been staring at for twenty minutes was a small paragraph about blocking minds and such.

Severus looked surprised, his head tilted, his black eyes glittering as he stared into hers. "I suppose so, yes. First lesson, Jade; never make eye contact…it's an easy way into the mind." Immediately she looked away, blushing.

"Yes Master."

With a flick of the wand, a book about Occlumency fell on her lap. Jade read through it and ended up on chapter twelve while eating an ice cream cake, distracted. It was amazing; she had to learn to shut down her emotions and close her mind against the invader. It seemed easy but…what memories she held close would give her a reason to…

"Sleepy?" A voice whispered behind her. Thinking it was the same one as earlier, she turned and jumped to see Severus.

"M-Master…you…um, yes, why?"

"Because you've been on the same sentence for five minutes. Let's go to bed." His voice was gentle, soft with regret.

When she lay on her side of the bed, she nearly fell off in an attempt to stay away. Severus winced at this, regretting his earlier actions even more. The lights turned off, silence.

He felt the girl snuggle against him, smelling her rose scented hair. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered good night and slept.

* * *

Short again, but I'm having trouble thinking. **Review**! 


	5. Nightmares & Memories

_"Jade…" It was that same voice! Demonic and…dark…evil. She glanced around and found herself in a graveyard. Fog surrounded her, swallowing tombstones of angels, crosses, and others. However, it failed to cover the one before her; it was a Grim Reaper. Or that's what it looked like. Out of all the graves, that one seemed out of place. It gave out its own vibe._

_"Come to me…you are mine…my strength…your power…"_

_Looking around, she backed away from the statue with glowing red eyes. The voice echoed around her and then all was quiet. The fog wrapped around her legs as she relaxed a little. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. "JADE!"_

Jade woke up screaming, being shaked by none other than Severus Snape. He winced and frowned. "Ms. Taylor, kindly desist from screaming again." She looked around; Potions masters bedroom.

Falling on the soft bed, she ignored for the time being that her pillow was soaked with sweat. Breathing in short gasps of terror; she closed her eyes and thought over the dream. A graveyard…her power…her name…

Who had said her name? Who had grabbed her? What graveyard was she in? What did the voice mean by her power? Was she stronger than she believed? Who wanted her?

That was the biggest question; who?

"Jade, are you alright?" Snape questioned with uncharacteristic kindness. Jade looked over and sat up on her elbows, studying him. He really did seem to be concerned.

"I h-had a nightmare, that's all." She spoke half the truth. They stared into each others eyes and she allowed him to see the ending, how she was grabbed. Looking away, she sat up and stared at the clock; 3 A.M. Oh the irony!

"Tell me about it."

"Er…no thanks."

"It wasn't a suggestion."

"…Alright then…I was in a graveyard. Everything looked peaceful except for the fog smothering the nice looking tombstones. The grave before me looked like…a guy in a cloak with red eyes. I…" _I heard my name._

She had almost shot herself in the foot. Continuing with ease, she said, "I looked around and backed up when someone grabbed me…I suppose it was you. I mean you in real life, not the dream."

Snape looked a little paler than usual but shooed her out of bed. "Get dressed."

Jade whined, "But it's three in the morning! Why should I wear my robes?"

He raised an eyebrow, faint amusement glittering in his black eyes. "I meant dress in something other than that skimpy nightgown so we can start Occlumency."

Her mouth dropped. He assumed it was the fact that they were going to practice it, practice invading her mind. Boy was he wrong!

"…You really think this is skimpy?"

* * *

As Snape walked off to dress, Jade collapsed on the bed and sighed heavily. Her eyes closed automatically, her body begging for sleep. She was sure that the same voice in her dream had called to her in real life. So, if she found out who it was in the dream, she'd realize who it was in life…so…damn that was confusing! 

"Jade…" A whisper sounded right next to her.

Jumping up, she looked around with her wand pointing at air, shaking slightly. Not again!

"Ms. Taylor." Severus said to get her attention. "Might I inquire what that…display of idiotic searching was meant to prove?"

She looked down, embarrassed he had seen. Shrugging, she looked up and averted her gaze quickly, remembering what he had said about eye contact. "Nightmare, sir."

He nodded and turned to get his wand. When he looked back…she was asleep.

* * *

"Hey Harry!" Jade exclaimed, running to him during lunch. He looked a little surprised and then smiled. 

"Hey. Snape letting you talk to me?" Harry stopped and hesitated, glancing at his friends to wonder if they had heard that odd remark. Luckily, Hermione was reading while Ron was…eating. Something's never change.

Jade gave a small sheepish grin, "Not…exactly. Come here, I need to talk to you." Grabbing his wrist, she pulled him outside and waited till they reached the lake to talk. "I had a dream last night, it was a graveyard…"

After she finished, they had reached the beginning of the Forbidden forest. They froze, glanced at each other, and stiffly walked away. "That sounds like Voldemort. I mean, that's the place he stole my blood and was reborn. Do you have any connections to him?"

Jade snorted, hugging herself against the chills she got from this strange conversation. "No. But when I was lying in bed with Severus, I heard my name again and…What? Don't give me that look; I know what you are thinking! Snape's not like that! He saved me from some perverts so why would be act like one? We sleep, that's all!"

By the time she was done, her face was as red as a Weasley. Potter snickered and got a playful punch in the shoulder for it. "You said the voice was sinister, right? Perhaps it's…nah, impossible!"

The slave hesitated and knew what he meant. Voldemort was speaking to her. "I don't know Harry…he said something along the lines of wanting my power. I'm not that strong…I think. And if I was strong, if I didn't want to join him, he'd hurt Severus and kill me!"

Harry looked at her as they passed Hagrid's hut, "You seem to care a lot about your master."

She blinked, a little surprised at his blunt statement. "Oh…I suppose. He's different from the others…kind to some extent besides the slap. Why?"

The way he looked at her, the way his emerald eyes met hers made her stop walking. That's how they stood, staring into each others eyes, searching for answers to unasked questions.

"W-we should get to class." A flustered Jade stuttered, pulling him along to Transfiguration.

* * *

Through out the day, they spoke and snickered quietly. They had to make sure not to get in trouble or Snape would find out she was still friends with Potter. So during Potions, they acted as if the other one wasn't there. 

Severus looked over her potion, standing behind her, towering. "Very good Ms. Taylor." He purred before moving on. Somehow she knew it wasn't the potion he spoke of. Glancing at Harry, she grinned before walking off.

During dinner, Jade was lost in thought, staring at the wall. Dumbledore saw this and pointed it out to her master. "She seems disturbed, Severus." His calm gentle voice expressed his worries.

Although Snape was worried as well, he would never admit it. "She's fine, Albus. I'm sure she's just…thinking about boys or work."

"Is that why she wanted to know Occlumency?" Dumbledore smirked

Severus stopped. How in the hell did that old coot know everything?! "Possibly. She had a nightmare last night…I strongly suspect it involved the Dark Lord." Their tones were hushed now.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air. It was Jade. She stumbled back and fell on the floor, green eyes widened with fear. Snape got up and ran over without thinking.

She had heard her name over and over again. Suddenly she heard the voice yell in her mind, "GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" What the hell did that mean?! As soon as it happened, she saw a poor boy about twelve crying for his mother. She tilted her head, wondering if it was a hallucination. Jade had stretched her arm out a little to touch the shaking boy when he turned and showed he had no eyes or nose. That's when his eye sockets turned a glowing bright cherry red and fangs grew out of his mouth. He tried to bite her but she yanked away with a scream.

Snape helped her up and helped the dazed teen to his office. Dumbledore and Harry followed. When she sat in a chair, she shakily accepted a glass of water. That image would haunt her forever.

"Jade, what did you see?" Severus asked in a soft tone. She shook her head, managing to get some sense.

As she told them what had happened and explained the image, she felt the recent dinner in her stomach gurgle in protest of staying down. Luckily that's when Harry cut in. "You're seeing things just like me!" Although he sounded like a kid at Christmas, realizing he wasn't alone, she had to admit he was right.

"B-but that would be Voldemort's watching or stalking me…whoa, paranoia. That would have to mean that he's…" Jade stopped, looking at the ground. While Harry comforted her, Snape and Dumbledore whispered.

It was decided; her Occlumency lessons would start tonight.

* * *

Jade sat in a chair with her back to hundreds of jars filled with weird stuff. She twisted her hair around her finger, nervous. Her master would see her memories…somehow that was worse than Voldemort speaking to her. 

"Professor…you're a Death Eater…what's He like?" Jade asked a stupid question.

In a snide, cold, irritated manner, he turned slowly and spoke, "Since you asked, it was often the Dark Lords pleasure to invade minds of his victims creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last _exquisite_ ounce of agony did he literally begging for death would he finally kill them. Used properly the power of Occlumency will help you from access or influence. In these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind, you will attempt to resist."

His slave's face went deadly white. Nodding, she looked at the ground, fighting the urge to shiver, and twirled her hair even more. Snape knew she was trying to be brave, trying not to show her fear. Suddenly he regretted telling her those frightening cruel words. Without realizing what he was doing, he took a step closer and pushed her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek for the briefest of seconds. Jade leaned in to the touch.

"Now then." He pulled away. "Prepare yourself." With a simple uttered word, she felt something push into her mind.

* * *

_"Oh hush, you'll never be sold! You're too…feisty!" A girl with long pink hair exclaimed to a green girl. "You will probably be locked up in here until you find a way to escape." Twelve other girls snickered at this._

_They were in a circle, each of the twelve girls a different color. Red, blue, orange, spring green, violet, pink, lavender, baby blue, dark yellow, brown, black, white, and light green. They were called the Zodiac Slaves._

_The green haired girl, obviously twelve year old Jade, pouted, "I'm going to escape! Just you all watch!"_

_Red, blue, and lavender threw their pillows at her laughing. She looked at the ground, tears falling._

* * *

_Fourteen and proud, Jade showed off her fighting skills by dodging a knife and punching the man in the nose. He flew back and she bowed to the crowd._

_"Twenty pieces of gold for this one!" A man yelled to the cheering crowd. She raised her chin, smirking as no one bought her._

_

* * *

_

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you alone out there. I'm sorry you're being bought." Jade managed to say before breaking into silent tears._

_The girl frowned. "Sorry's too late. None the less…I will be happy to serve my new master! I heard his name is Sirius Black!"_

_Suddenly two rough men dragged her away…forever._

_"…I'm sorry sister."_

* * *

Jade found herself on her knees, shaking with sobs that didn't show. Why, oh why, did he have to see those?! She had buried them long ago; she didn't think she could take the renewed pain. 

"You lost your sister to Black?" Okay, that wasn't the question she expected.

Looking up, she stood with shaking legs. "Yes. During one auction, we had planned to trash her dancing routine. Let me back up, me and my sister Kala were slaves. Our current master who was selling the Zodiac told her to do some seductive dance. As her elder sibling by three years, I decided that I'd trash it so no one would buy either of us. I…had gotten caught up in a fight with Sky, the baby blue girl you saw. I missed the timing…and a man named Sirius Black bought her."

Severus stared at her. Deciding not to mention that her sister may be alive, he pointed his wand at her.

* * *

_"Hey Harry!" Jade exclaimed, running to him during lunch. He looked a little surprised and then smiled._

_"Hey. Snape letting you talk to me?" Harry stopped and hesitated, glancing at his friends to wonder if they had heard that odd remark. Luckily, Hermione was reading while Ron was…eating. Something's never change._

_Jade gave a small sheepish grin, "Not…exactly. Come here, I need to talk to you."_

* * *

_Jade snorted, hugging herself against the chills she got from this strange conversation. "No. But when I was lying in bed with Severus, I heard my name again and…What? Don't give me that look; I know what you are thinking! Snape's not like that! He saved me from some perverts so why would be act like one? We sleep, that's all!"_

_By the time she was done, her face was as red as a Weasley. Potter snickered and got a playful punch in the shoulder for it. "You said the voice was sinister, right? Perhaps it's…nah, impossible!"_

* * *

Pushing him out of her mind, the young girl looked up with fear in her eyes. How would he react to her friendship with Harry Potter? He looked slightly angered but that was it. Then again, he knew how to control his anger. 

Reaching down with a growl, he grabbed her shirt collar and…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Review! lol 


	6. Lost A Friend For Now

_Reaching down with a growl, he grabbed her shirt collar and…_

Brought her face an inch away from his, a snarl evident. "What were you doing, talking to Potter?" His voice was a low whisper, sending shivers down her spine. "Don't even try to _lie_ to me, girl, I just saw your damn memory of it!"

Risking it, she snapped, "Okay so I was; what's the big deal? Why can't I be his friend? He knows about the Vo-…" Looking away, she was grateful he missed her cut off.

"Ms. Taylor if the Dark Lord knew my slave was friends with the Boy Who Lived, he'll order you to find out his secrets and report them!" Severus said in a normal tone, loosening his grip on her shirt.

Jade stared at the man for a moment. Dark Lord? Voldemort? The one in her dreams? Perhaps it was more than mere coincidence that he bought her since she's been hearing that damn voice.

In a swift movement, she grabbed his left arm and yanked up his sleeve. A gasp of surprise fell from her lips as she stared at the Dark Mark. The seconds ticked by and seemed like eternities…lightly touching his mark, the snake which slithered through the skull, she felt her body freeze.

"Jade…come to me…you're mine…" It was the same voice.

Both Severus and Jade practically threw themselves away from one another, staring in aghast. "Surly Vol-…the Dark Lord wouldn't try to make me go undercover and such!" She exclaimed. He scowled.

"Wrong, Ms. Taylor. He will use you to make you find out Potter's secrets, fears, worries, and weaknesses. Tell me, what do you think he'll do when he realizes you have failed to do such?" In his voice was a trace of fear and worry.

For a moment, they simply stared at each other. "…Punish you and me."

"Ah, for once you're correct…shocking."

"But Master, Harry is my only friend in here! He can help me and I can help him! Isn't there someway I could remain his friend?" Jade asked, not bothering to hide her desperation.

Severus studied her for a long moment. Her long black hair fell partly in front of her face…her dark green eyes was huge with worry. It was clear she needed a friend that was kind and Potter was the right type.

"If and only if you succeed in Occlumency, then you may remain his friend. That way if the Dark Lord invades your mind, he won't see…" Snape got cut off because his slave nearly tackled him with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed, jumping up and down. Severus grinned a little, watching her act like a child and bouncing around the room. Picking up his wand, he waited for her to calm down so they may continue.

* * *

The next day, Jade avoided Harry and walked into their first class; potions. Every time Harry would walk closer to her, she'd take off without glancing at him. Had he done something wrong? No, it must have been her master. 

"Mr. Potter, a word…now." Speak of the devil!

"Yes sir?" Harry waited till the doors were closed.

Severus studied the boy and decided to shock him. "No need to play innocent, Potter. I know you and my slave have been talking for some time. Close your mouth, idiot boy, it's rude. The reason she is avoiding you is both on my decision and hers. Until she can master Occlumency, she is vulnerable to the Dark Lord so she won't even glance at your direction till she's prepared."

Harry closed his mouth, his cheeks aflame with shame at getting caught. "Why, sir?"

"Think Potter! If the Dark Lord knows she's been your friend, what do you believe he'll make her do? If she fails at her task, then we'll both be punished…surely you don't want your little friend to be in pain. So until she masters Occlumency, she is not allowed to say one word to you, understood?" Snape felt a little pride at how he made the teenage boy turn pale.

Nodding, Harry walked back in and sat down. Hopefully, he thought, she would master it soon because he had some news he had to share about the voice.

* * *

Short but oh well. Review! 


	7. Strolling Through Danger

I want to thank **Slanderblob **for pointing out a mistake. In the last chapter, I made it seem as if Jade just found out Snape was a death eater. They pointed out that in the fifth chapter, she asked what was Voldemort like and knew he was his "loyal" subject. The problem has been fixed! Thank you so much for pointing that out! XD I would have never realized. You rule!

* * *

Classes were…difficult. And that was the easiest word she could think of to describe her classes. Harry kept his distance, people picked on her, her homework was slapped with a bad grade, she couldn't concentrate, she had to skip most of her meals just to study, and worst of all, she felt…alone. Because of said lack of concentration, Jade found herself with three detentions; however, that transferred into three punishments from Snape. Just because the students were ignorant to the whole slave/master thing, didn't mean the teachers were.

Jade let out a heavy sigh and walked outside instead of going to dinner. Something told her Snape would be glaring holes through her if she went. As she strolled down the paths, through the tree branches that loosely hung, she felt her feet lead her to…to the Forbidden Forest. Snorting, she crossed her arms and muttered mostly to herself, "Well I'm already in trouble so what does it matter…Plus, I highly doubt anyone will notice…"

Dead leaves floated off the creepy Halloween type branches. The wind danced through said branches, making them creek and shudder. The ground was hard and cracked from lack of water, smothered by shriveled up leaves which made a loud noise every time she stepped on them. The air was considerably tenser and full of roars from different animals from far and close.

"…Just like home…" Jade glared around dully, thinking of the dungeon she was forced to stay at. Roaming mindlessly, she found herself at a huge ditch. Curious of what could be inside; she took a step forward and gasped. It felt like someone strong was watching her. Glancing at the darkness that slowly enveloped her, she saw two slits of red eyes. It was right across from her, merely four or five feet away.

"Jade…" As it spoke, she could see its mouth…it had fangs or some sort of sharp teeth with pale skin around it. "Come…come to me, Jade…" She obeyed the beckoning voice, taking a step closer. "Give yourself to me…give me your power…Jade…" The voice was louder at the last word. It sounded like a combination of two voices. Taking another step, she failed to feel hard dirt underneath her foot.

Breaking eye contact with the monster in the shadows, she looked down and felt her body fall, being pulled on by gravity as she started to tumble down the ditch. Desperate, she grabbed a frail root that found its freedom outside the dirt prison. Shivering, she looked at the bottom of the huge hole and winced to see thorns…if she fell…who knew what kind they were…

Suddenly a spec or two of dirt fell on her face. Looking up, she saw Harry Potter staring with huge eyes. "Jade! What were you thinking?! I was yelling for you and you kept walking!" He shouted his voice shaky with concern.

"Never mind that for now, Harry, get me up **now!**" Jade scowled, knowing she was in big trouble and probably had a lecture coming her way. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her up effortlessly. They fell on the ground, merely inches away from one another. Jade lay there shaking while Harry sat up, glancing around.

Once noting they were safe, he pulled her to sit up as well. "What the hell were you doing?!"

Glaring, she answered, "I felt a force pull me here so I walked around. Over there…" She pointed at the shadows of the monster, "…was where I saw a creature with red slits as eyes and pale skin, the same voice whispering me to come closer. All I could see was darkness swallowing me, I didn't realize I was about to fall in. Then it spoke my name and I heard your voice as well calling for me. Wait, you're not supposed to be near me! What were you doing to come to my rescue, O'Mighty Hero?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I was going to Quidditch practice and saw you walk over here. I worried so I followed. I didn't really think I'd be saving your arse, I thought I'd be hiding."

Jade stood up, still shook up by the whole thing, and grinned, "What, you're not just a hero but a stalker as well? Such a gentleman, saving my 'arse'."

He copied her actions, smirking. Instead of remarking with another smart ass reply, they just stared at each others eyes. His were almost the same color as hers, a light emerald that sparkled in the weak sun rays that struggled through the patch of branches.

Slowly, he lifted a nervous shook hand to her face, brushing her cheeks lightly with his thumb. Jade closed her eyes, enjoying this rare touch. "…Harry…" She whispered softly. Even though her eyes were closed, she felt him step closer, felt his breath fall against her flesh. He was going to kiss her…

_Crack._

They jolted back a few steps, looking around frantically. It had just been a bird flying off when the branch fell. "…Damn bird." Harry cursed quietly. Jade looked at him to see he was really upset and frustrated. Unable to stop herself, she grinned…then smiled…then chuckled…then laughed. Soon he laughed as well, both starting to retrace their steps.

Somehow this bad day had just gotten better.

* * *

Jade entered the cold room known as the living room. While she chattered away with Harry, she forgot about her three teachers she ticked off. No one was in the living room so she risked flopping down on the couch with a pillow over her face, listening to the fire crackle softly.

Wait, fire?!

Sitting up, she gasped to see Snape standing in the doorway. He looked…tired. Slightly confused, she stood up and questioned, "Hello Master. Are you okay? You look a little pale. Okay, paler than usual."

Instead of snapping at her, he laid on the couch she had occupied just a moment ago. "Jade, go to the closet and get me a freezing potion." Obediently, she started her way over to said closet but slammed into the door in surprise.

Rubbing her nose, she raised an eyebrow, "You called me Jade! Freezing potion? For what?! What happened?" Waiting for an answer, she opened the door, careful not to slam into it, and took out a bottle filled with ice blue liquid.

Severus sat up and drank it all. "Jade is your given name last time I checked, correct girl? I had a meeting to attend to and was tardy. You can guess what happened." She nodded and got him some water, knowing how horrible potions tasted. He drank with gratefulness before they both grew silent.

Jade closed her eyes as well, thinking over the whole days events. It made sense that he had been at a Death Eaters meeting since he hadn't pulled her aside or yanked her into his office after the three teacher's complaints.

"I heard three members of the staff assigned you detention today."

Damn it! Ironic timing!

He chuckled, making her open her eyes and stare. "You should really learn to put up your shields when you think so loosely like that, Ms. Taylor." Ah, so they were back on last name basis. Joy.

"I'm sorry sir. I've had a rotten day…" She muttered softly, slightly relieved he was too injured to harm her.

Severus still had his eyes closed. Up-close and when he was relaxed, he looked rather…handsome and gentle. "Come here, Jade." He whispered lightly. She stood and blinked. "Help me to bed."

When they reached the bedroom, she grinned in a teasing manner. "You're not going to ask me to change you into your PJs right?"

He snorted and fell on the bed in his robes. "Hardly. Lay with me, you need to rest as much as I."

Jade hesitated at how…hurt and tired he sounded. Lying next to him, she jumped slightly to feel his arms wrap around her. A smirk was evident on his face before he drifted off to dreamland. Jade watched him closely, smiling.

Reaching up to kiss his cheek, she whispered, "Goodnight…Severus."

* * *

Aw, so cute right? XD What do you think should happen with Harry and Jade? Should Snape see the memory of that whole thing during Occlumency? How should he react if he does? Review! 


	8. Jade's Sister

"Jade…" Seriously, this voice she kept hearing was familiar enough to come to a freakin' family reunion! As her name was whispered again, she shut her eyes tighter and snuggled closer to her master's body in hope for warmth.

Instead of warmth, she felt…ice. Almost against her will, she sat up and opened her eyes, gasping. She was at the same graveyard as before. The "Grim Reaper" stone stood before her, watching her with hooded eyes. The fog draped over her shoulders like a cape, making her shiver.

Laying there, glancing around, she tried to soak in as much detail as possible to tell Harry. Somehow she'd have to tell him about all this since there was no way she could master Occlumency soon. It would take months to do so!

Something scaly and huge crawled over her feet. Gulping, she risked looking even though she had three very good guesses of what it was. On her legs was a dark green snake, hissing loudly with its thin pink tongue. Jade gasped, staying perfectly still. If that snake bit her, she'd die from the poison; dream or not. Or at least that's what she thought.

Wait a minute, that's right! She was supposed to be asleep…next to Snape! Turning to look at her right, she let out a toe curling scream; the cold object she had clung to moments ago was a skeleton with maggots and worms crawling in it!

"Jade, wake up!" A voice shouted as she felt a non to gentle slap on her face.

The graveyard disappeared and was replaced with the bedroom with no other than Severus Snape in front of her. Pulling away from him, she looked around to study each inch of the room, her hair flying wildly.

"What is wrong with you, idiot girl?!" Snape nearly shouted, barely containing his anger.

Blinking with a frail innocent look, she questioned, "What do you mean?"

"You were screaming in my ear, Ms. Taylor, and to make matters worse you kicked me in several delicate places." He found himself twitching in annoyance to her ignorance.

Thinking back to the dream, she answered calmly, "I had a nightmare."

Severus snorted, crossing his arms. "That was painfully obvious, and I do emphasize on the painfully part. What was it about to make you…?" He stopped, seeing her turn a few shades paler. Grabbing his wand from the nightstand, he turned to her and pointed the tip of it at her forehead.

* * *

_Fog swallowed her body as she shuddered, sitting up. Her mouth dropped to see the tombstone above her, watching her. Glancing at her feet, she saw a snake slithered close. Looking next to her where Snape once lay was a skeleton with insects crawling in and out of it_.

* * *

Jade pushed him out, shaking violently. "You're skills are progressing quite rapidly. Perhaps it's the fact that I see the memories you are trying so desperately to hide." Severus said in a dangerously low tone. 

Standing up, stumbling into a wall, she made her way to the bathroom in hopes of taking a shower to clear her mind. While her master was correct in some points, it was a bad thing to realize as the truth. That meant she had to get better and stronger _without_ him finding the taboo memories she held dearly. That meant she had to get stronger before he saw the memories about Harry.

* * *

Severus sat in front of the dim lit fireplace, sipping Fire Whiskey while his slave took a shower. The first time they practiced Occlumency, he found out she had a little sister. No matter what her name was, her age, or anything else, it was clear that Jade felt guilt, guilt for letting her be sold. Although Jade didn't know it, her sister's master Sirius Black was in prison at the time of the auction. That meant someone else, perhaps Lupin, had bought her. 

Why? Snape didn't know. Lupin wasn't the type to harm a girl, especially a child, so perhaps she was locked up with Black or the werewolf unharmed, since Black had escaped.

Something in his mind gnawed at his conscious to find out what happened. Writing a small note that he was going out, he placed it on the dresser and took off to the Headmaster's office, ignoring it was nearly dawn.

* * *

"Ah, Severus, what brings you here?" The old man smiled, sitting behind his desk. The way he sat there so relaxed on that huge wooden chair gave Severus the impression that he didn't sleep that night. 

"Jade Taylor had a sister by whom I don't know a thing about. In Ms. Taylor's memory, her sister was bought for Sirius Black. I believe that whoever bought her at the moment of time threw her into the Black House and since Black escaped, I wish to find out how the girl is." Snape bluntly stated, not bothering to sit.

The bright twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes grew brighter. "So you have come to care for this girl? I mean of course more than one would; after all you are trying to track down a young child who may be six feet under already."

The Potions Master snarled, "I don't care for her more than one would, I'm simply trying to give her some closure so she'll focus on her work!"

Much to his annoyance, Albus chuckled and took out a piece of parchment. "I'll write him a letter. Check back around dinner."

* * *

Jade kept yawning through her classes. It wasn't out of boredom; it was because she was tired. Somehow she'd have to tell Harry what she saw. Perhaps he'd help her. Snape…if Snape found out, she'd be in trouble though. Getting saved yesterday by said Potter was enough to make her lose her life if the Dark Lord saw it. 

During dinner, she gasped and smiled suddenly. Taking out her wand, she made sure Harry was eating something with gravy and took out her wand. Pointing at her own gravy, she focused on Harry and wrote it in, _"Harry, I saw the graveyard again. Write on mud outside after dinner. J."_

From the strangled gasp and coughing from choking, Jade guessed he freaked out when he saw it. That made her snicker to herself. The Boy Who Lived could face Voldemort multiple times but freaked out when words were written in his food. He glanced at Jade as he scanned the area, making it obvious to her that he understood.

After dinner ended, she snuck away from her master and went outside. In all honesty it wasn't hard. Severus Snape looked distracted through the meal and took off afterwards without glancing at her. It bothered her for a moment but she let it go.

In the mud near her was written, _"I think Voldemort is trying to contact you through dreams and invade your mind. How is Occlumency?"_

Looking around to make sure no one saw anything, she wrote in the mud near Harry without looking, "_Great, I'm getting loads better. Perhaps I am seeing where He was reborn at for a reason. Maybe I need to go there. Think we can make a run?"_

It took a few minutes before she saw her reply, _"Tonight meet me at the entrance."_

* * *

Snape walked into Dumbledore's office and froze to see Lupin. "What is he doing here?" He sneered like usual. 

The Headmaster sighed, "Remus was just telling me what happened to young Sayuri. That's Jade's sister's name. Remus, if you can please retell the tale?"

The werewolf hesitated. He still wore shabby robes, his hair was slightly messed up, and his skin was still pale. It looked like he had a lot on his mind. "A few years back I bought a slave under Sirius's name. I needed someone to help me with my…transformation. The girl I bought looked obedient enough and trustworthy. I brought her and left her at Sirius's house, where I stayed during the full moon. She gave me the potion I needed; cleaned and cooked, and made sure I didn't harm anything or anyone while I was a beast."

He cleared his throat, "When Sirius escaped and came back, I told him about her. Sayuri was…She is smitten with him. Last I heard a few weeks ago Sayuri is doing quite well and she's perfectly healthy, yearning to see her sister. Shall I tell them…?"

Snape interrupted, "You left a girl by herself with a sex-starved lunatic? Whatever Lupin, just tell her that I have her sister and we will be visiting tomorrow, no excuses."

This made Dumbledore look taken back. "Severus my boy, you are willing to stay near Sirius Black just for your slave to see her sister? You must really care for her."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, muttering something along the lines of hypocritical.

Snape sneered and scowled, "Nonsense! I don't need her distracted during Occlumency lessons! If the Dark Lord saw her memories of her sister, that could be a weapon used against her. At least Ms. Taylor will know where her sister is and realize she is safe." With that, he turned to tell his slave the good news.

* * *

Okay I'll update soon I hope. Next chapter: Harry and Jade go to the graveyard and Harry makes it obvious that he likes her a lot…a lot. Snape gives her Occlumency lessons before telling her about her sister, seeing the memories…etc. 

Schools starting up soon so tons of homework for me, yay. Review.


	9. The Graveyard

The clock struck midnight and Severus still wasn't back from his Death Eaters meeting, wherever that was. Jade finally grew tired, both physically and out of waiting, and decided to jog upstairs to the main floor. A few candles were lit, giving a gloomy appearance to the Grand staircase. She stood next to the door and looked around, wondering where Potter was. "If he stood me up…" She whispered softly, tapping her wand against the wall.

"I wasn't aware we were on a date." A familiar voice said gently beside her. She yelped and jumped back, tripping over her long robe and slammed into the wall behind her.

"Harry Potter, you ass!" Jade glared as he literally appeared out of nowhere. It took her a moment but she recognized what he had. "…You have an invisibility cloak? Nice. Who gave it to you?"

The Boy Who Lived smiled and took out his wand, unlocking the multiple locks quietly. "I don't know, it came with a card but no name. I think it might have been my fathers…"

She nodded thoughtfully and slid underneath the old Christmas present as they walked outside. "You do realize, hopefully, that apparting (a/n: Misspell I think.) we are too young to do…" Even though they were outside, she still whispered softly. The moonlight shined brightly on the water of the lake as they passed it. It was obvious where they were going; The Forbidden Forest.

"We're not going to do that. We're going to use a Portkey outside of Hogwarts area. This is going to be a walk…Snape was sleeping right?" He questioned, getting his answer to the last part when he heard her trip and fall. "…I guess not."

Picking herself up quickly and sliding under the cloak, she growled. "Shut up! He didn't return from the meeting so…you don't think they'll be having a meeting there, do you?"

Harry shook his head without hesitation. "No, that place is a memory of failure. I'm still alive. I don't think Voldemort would like to have tons of meetings at the place he failed to kill me." Jade nodded and grew silent once more.

It didn't take a genius to realize what was going on in Harry's head. He wasn't scared, that was for sure. No, he was worried…worried about Jade. She could die simply because of her friendship with him. She could get punished and injured from Snape if he ever found out about this. And what was worse was that he still couldn't tell her how he felt. In all truth, he loved her…a lot. There was something about her that drew his attention, the mysterious aura around her. Because of the whole 'voice' thing, she understood what he felt half the time too.

"Harry, you okay?" Jade whispered softly, nudging him. He nodded absentmindedly and took out a shoe. "Uh…Harry…I don't like boots, thanks anyway. I like to go barefooted."

At this, Harry laughed softly. "No, this is the Portkey. Ready?"

Suddenly she felt herself be flung in the air and she spun around. The feeling didn't last long for she fell and slammed into the unforgiving hard ground, wincing at the pain.

Harry grasped Jade's hand, helping her up on her feet but didn't let go right away. It seemed like he loomed, he treasured the touch before taking a step away. "This…is my dream." She whispered softly, walking towards the Grim Reaper figure. "Except this guy doesn't have red eyes." There was fog wrapped around their legs, clinging to them like chains. She took a few steps closer, getting a better look at it.

"Jade…Give me your power…" The voice was stronger and louder than before. Her surroundings melted away as she listened to the intoxicating voice against her will. It was so sinister, so loud… "Jade…Mine…Come to me…" Her eyelids grew heavy.

Suddenly she heard the voice as well as another, just like the other day in the Forest, shout her name. Without warning she was tackled to the ground by none other than Harry Potter. "You idiot! You didn't see that snake coming at you?!" He shouted, his worried voice echoing.

Jade inhaled shakily and stared at the boy above her. "What snake?"

"The one that poked its head out of the fog! It was going to bite you! Why didn't you hear me shout your name?" It took a moment but she realized he was shaking.

This had taken her back, making her look surprised. "I…I'm sorry Harry. You and the voice…I couldn't tell the difference." He looked surprised as well but didn't say anything, slowly getting calmer. They couldn't do magic here for it was outside of school grounds and the Ministry would catch them. Still, he remained on her and they're mixed green eyes met each other.

It took a few minutes for her to realize what was happening. She felt his breath on her lips moments before she shoved him away. He was trying to kiss her!

"W-we need to look around." She whispered as she stood, getting closer to the tomb. Suddenly there was a red gleam from the edge of the grave. It was a small ball…What was it doing there? Placing her robes on her hand, she grabbed it and looked closely. For a moment, she mistook it as a Rememberall.

_"Only one can help the Boy Who Lived…Only one can destroy the Dark Lord with his help…This One shall carry enormous power, yet be thought of as weak…Only She can help kill the Dark Lord. But if he grasped her power before she unlocks it, if she joins his side…He Who Shall Not Be Named will win!"_ It whispered softly, a raspy fearful voice. Harry listened as well and they stared at each other.

"What does this mean?" Jade muttered. She could vaguely remember her mother saying she was strong…stronger than she thought. Had she known? Is that why she had died? Maybe she was thrown into slavery simply because that was the 'weak' group of people…her family thought she could hide out there from the Dark Lord.

"What does it mean…" She whispered.

* * *

It was dawn by the time they arrived. Hogwarts was silent, quiet. Harry hugged Jade tightly before running upstairs. As Jade walked down the dungeons, she thought about his…liking to her. He cared a lot. She was grateful. But she could never think of him more than a friend. She liked…

"Severus!" Jade whispered, remembering how she escaped. Her walk turned into a sprint as she ran to his office. Quietly slipping in, she was grateful to see no lights nor fire on. Perhaps she had made it home free!

Then again, maybe not.

"Ms. Taylor where have you been?" Snape's cold voice rang out. With a flick of the wand, the fireplace lit up. He stood there looking absolutely furious.

Jade found herself terrified. What would he do if he found out she ran off with Potter to a graveyard where his Dark Lord had been reborn? "I…I-I'm sorry Master, really. I was…at the library. I had fallen asleep, it won't happen again." Her gaze went to the ground.

Suddenly she saw his feet before her, felt his hand grasp her chin and felt his palm slam against her cheek. "Don't lie to me, girl." He was seething mad. "If you won't tell me, then I'll see for myself!" Their eyes met. She felt hypnotized by his dark onyx eyes. She felt him probing her mind. Desperately she tried to hide it but he broke through her decently strengthen barriers. What had happened just hours ago played back in her mind in flashes.

**"You went to the graveyard without my knowledge nor permission?! With Harry Potter, no less?!"** Snape shouted louder with each word. Jade tried to pull away but he grabbed her hair, pulling her merely an inch away from his face.

"P-Please…I…I…We found something, Master. Please don't…I'm sorry." Jade was too scared to form a complete sentence. Her hand was shaking horribly as she placed the red ball in his hands. He glanced at it, listened to it, and grew silent.

"…Come along, Jade. We need to visit the Headmaster about this." Severus spoke softly as though soothing a child's fears about the monsters in the closet. He grabbed his cloak and made sure his slave was wearing clean robes before dragging her upstairs. "Don't think you're off the hook yet, young lady."

* * *

Next chapter: We'll find out about the whole red ball thing and it's meaning. Plus um…oh yeah! Visiting Sayuri! Review please! 


	10. Answers In A Way

I am SO sorry for the long update! Long line of excuses but point is; here's the story. I will be updating more and quicker too.

_

* * *

_

Jade found her limbs shake like a leaf in a hurricane. In all truth, she wished her master would be telling again. It was just so weird to see him change into a kind person, to sooth, or attempt to, her fears. He was worried about her. That touched her and made her blush, but why?

The stairs took what felt like forever. Sicne they were stone and at the pace she was being dragged at, by the wrist of course, she knew her feet would be sore later. Being barefoot and running on cold stone isn't exactly good for tender feet.

She watched Severus continue to walk at a faster than normal pace with a determined look on his face. He looked like her savior…but he was her owner. Why did she feel herself blush when she thought of him? Did she like him? Or was it her imagination?

Either way, she couldn't ponder this for long for they walked into Dumbledore's office. His office was as comfortable in the dawn as it was in the day. There were multiple trinkets and gadgets, some she recognized and some she didn't.

"Jade, Severus…What is that?" Albus questioned, looking curiously at the ball. It looked like he had been up for a few hours…or didn't sleep at all.

It took a few minutes to explain and listen to what it said. For the third time, that message gave Jade chills. The voice itself was creepy but from what she had seen in her life, it didn't scare her a lot. It was the message, the meaning and the words that frightened her.

"…I believe…" Dumbledore pondered this for a moment. "…I believe Jade is the key to helping Harry defeat Voldemort. Jade, think back; did your parents ever tell you that you were…special?"

Immediately Jade answered, "I don't remember that far back. All I can remember is that I was taken…the rest is blurry."

Severus seemed to have guessed that would happen. "I can search your mind, your subconscious one. You may not remember it right now, but they might be hidden or buried."

She looked like she was hesitating. Actually she didn't have a choice, but Snape gave her the illusion that she did. Why didn't she remember that far back? Perhaps she had suppressed the memories…or maybe someone did it for her.

"Alright…" She whispered.

Severus nodded and took out his wand. He noticed she flinched when he did that. Ah, that was right; she still needed to be punished for sneaking out with Potter and such. Adding that mentally, he continued his task.

* * *

_"My little Jade stone…" A woman in her thirties whispered with a small grin. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, a patch over one. Her smile was soft and gentle although her teeth were crooked._

_The woman spoke to a girl roughly five years old. It was a miniature Jade!_

_"My little one…" She hugged her tightly, "You are strong…never forget."_

_

* * *

_

_A man in his thirties chuckled as his daughter, roughly six years old, danced to some old music by herself. The fireplace before them crackled nosily. Next to it, just a foot or two away sat the same woman from before…but older. She was pretty no less, but older and wiser. In her arms was a small infant, perhaps a few months old. _

_Jade clapped her hands and looked up at her dad, who stood next to her. "Care to dance, Jade Stone?" He smiled. She nodded and stepped on his feet, being light as a feather. _

_Taking her small hands, her father chuckled as they twirled around the room. He had a black beard with a few patches of gray. His eyes were dark hazel, almost black. His hair was a shade of gray but his skin held no wrinkles. _

_They danced to what sounded like 60's band music, slow and steady. It was a waltz. When it ended, they sat next to the fire and her mother smiled up. Both of her parents spoke at the same time, "Jade, you're stronger than anyone else. Don't forget, never forget." _

_

* * *

Jade looked to be ten years old, maybe nine. Her sister, with pink eyes and black and pink hair looked to be five. They were being dragged away by a man with gray hair but looked to be in his twenties. Both girls were screaming as tears rapidly fell down their face like waterfalls. _

_"You're strong Jade! Don't forget!" Their parents were heard as they disappeared._

* * *

Jade finally shoved Snape out of her mind. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees, her whole body shaking with fear and choked sobs. It had been so long that she thought of those memories, that she remembered them. It was true, she had forgotten them…forgotten she was strong…forgotten her parents. 

Severus watched his slave sit there, crying with no sound. Her parents had both told her she was strong…did they know she would be taken? Is that why they repeated that saying, to drill it into her mind so she'd never forget? Had they known the future, or suspected it? They had to realize how special their daughter was, how different…why else would they treat her like…that?

Jade stared at her hands. She felt so ashamed. How could she had forgotten?! Did someone cast a spell on her to make those memories taboo? To make them blurry? Either way, she remembered now…and she wouldn't disappoint her parents again.

Dumbledore and Snape seemed to talk silently or something because no words were exchanged. "…Jade, Severus has a surprise for you, don't you my boy?" Albus said calmly. She looked up, inhaling shakily. Snape nodded and helped her up. Where were they going?

* * *

An hour had passed. They had traveled through floo and then took several trains. After that, they walked at least a mile or six. It was so weird how Snape was being secretive…Wait, no…he always was like that. It was so weird how they dressed all dark and in black and no one did a double take. Perhaps they had a charm on them, to make Muggles think they were normal. 

When they finally stopped, they arrived at a dark yet normal looking apartment. "Master…?" She whispered, confused.

Suddenly it parted! The building parted!

Jade and Severus walked inside. Glancing around the dusty dark damp place, she frowned. Why were they there? Would this be the place Voldemort was hiding? Was Snape taking her to him? That thought made her heart sink.

"Snape! What are you doing here?!" A man shouted from a doorway. He had shoulder length curly black hair and a beard…he looked…handsome. Who was he?

Suddenly a man with blond brown hair walked out. He wore raggy cloaks and had a tired expression, yet his voice was powerful. "Sirius, calm down. I invited them. This is Jade Taylor…Your slaves sister."

Jade's eyes lit up. "…You…You're Sirius Black? The one who bought my sister?" Suddenly Black found himself slammed against a wall, his collar being clenched by a teenager. She was furious! "Where is she?! What did you do to her?!"

Severus grinned at that.

Before anyone could speak, a girl's voice rang out. "Sister Jade?" She was almost as tall and looked to be fourteen, maybe older or maybe younger. Her pink eyes were huge with shock. In her hands was a bowl of some sort of potion. She wore a pink dress, her black hair covering some of it.

"Sayuri!" Jade exclaimed. The girl dropped the potion and felt tears appear.

"Jade!" She smiled. The sisters ran and hugged each other tightly, pulling away only to examine how the other had changed. Tears were falling to the ground as fast as the day they were separated.

* * *

Sorry but I'm stopping for now. I'll add more in just a few days, promise. You'll see the rest of the visit and see how Jade acts with Lupin and Black…after all, they took away her sister, remember? Plus, Snape's punishment! WOO! Review please! 


	11. The Rest of the Meeting

"Jade, you haven't changed a bit!" The girl exclaimed with a teary smile.

The green eyed teen smiled back, hugging her sister tightly before gently grabbing her hair. "You have! You used to have such long beautiful hair! That man didn't force you, did he?" She looked over accusingly at the man with tattoos on his body.

He raised an eyebrow, arms crossed and his form leaned against the wall. Sayuri laughed nervously at that, "No sister, I wanted to. It's so difficult to place your hair in a style that requires two. And although my Master is good, he doesn't know a thing about hair."

At this, Sirius smirked and tugged on is own lightly, "She's the one who does this every morning."

Jade hesitated and watched them all closely. The man who had the shabby robes looked quite handsome and seemed to be grinning weakly, as though he felt guilty. Silence overtook them all. Sirius just leaned there, relaxed and calm. Her own master was standing as rigid as a board, a sneer on his face.

"Well let's go sit in the living room. I just cleaned and I really don't like how people linger in a certain room…" Sayuri said quietly.

The man named Lupin raised an eyebrow, "…You didn't clean this room, did you?"

Caught red handed in lying, she blushed, "No…"

Jade snickered and helped her up, walking over to the living room. "We definitely share the same blood, sister. We lie and act innocent." They both giggled, arms entwined together.

"And what exactly, pray tell, have you lied about Jade?" Severus's deep voice laced with curiosity was heard from behind. She froze and stood up straight, her mind racing to think of something.

"Uh…Nothing that you don't know of, Master." She grinned weakly, silently thanking her sister for pulling her away.

"Look at my room, sister!" She exclaimed like a child. When they were far enough away, she whispered, "You're welcome."

The room was medium size with a mostly pink and black over it. Brown dressers, dark pink walls, pink bed, and a black carpet. It looked cozy, much more than the room she shared with her master. That's when a thought occurred to her.  
"Sayuri…Does Sirius make you sleep with him?" Jade questioned calmly, looking over the little stuffed animals.  
She blinked, obviously not understanding the hidden meaning and question. "No, I sleep in his bed sometimes."

Jade shook her head, wondering how her sister stayed so innocent and ignorant, "I meant has he forced you to…"

It took a few minutes but it was nearly a comical moment when Sayuri's face turned as pink as her hair. "What?! No!" Jade snickered at her sister, realizing for the first time in ages how much she missed her.

Hugging her tightly, she whispered, "He's treating you alright then? I mean…I'm a big sister, I have to be protective, don't I?"

Sayuri smiled and, with tears, she nodded, hugging back.  
"If you two are done…" Sirius started with a grin, his hands in his newly sewn pockets. Had Sayuri done that? "We're sitting in the living room to talk about whatever comes up." His slave smiled and skipped downstairs, leaving the two alone.  
Jade stood there with a frown on her face, arms crossed under her bosom. It was clear by the glare she sent that she didn't like this man; not because her master didn't, but because he took her sister. "So, Sirius, is it? You treat Sayuri alright? You don't hit her, overwork her, or disrespect her?"

Sirius chuckled, shaking his head slowly so his hair fell in his face. He studied her closely, watching how she pouted like a child. "You and Sayuri are alike. No, I treat her with respect and I never harm her. In fact…I love her." Jade's face was covered in shock as he went on, "She suspects it and I know she loves me. Why would I harm the girl I love, Jade?" Silence overtook them. It was a rhetorical question but it made Jade think; Did Snape love her? Did she love Snape?  
When the silence became too much to bare, he spoke up and walked over, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder while they walked together downstairs, "Enough about that though. She told me about you the first time me and her met. Said you were…Defiant. By that glare, I can tell she was right." Jade blushed and looked away, noticing how Snape growled, seeing Black's arm around her.

When Sayuri came back with tea, she poured some into everyone's cup before sitting next to her master, her face turning pink from the earlier question. It took a moment for Jade to realize why she was blushing and when she did…well, she was drinking tea…very hot tea. Snorting with laughter, she coughed up the tea and turned away from her master, unable to stop cackling softly.

"Jade, try at least to maintain _some _dignity for once." Snape sneered. "Clean it up."

After she managed to breath once more, she glared at him. "No thanks, I'll pass."

"Why you insolent…" Severus began to grow angry. It was the fact that Sirius was snickering at him, how his slave was so…free spirited. How he had no control over her. He had grown used to her little sneers and such and found it…cute. But in front of Black…

"You're still rebellious huh? I thought that phase would have passed." Sayuri raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, still rebellious! I don't ever recall you going through the phase…yet." Jade winked. Suddenly Sirius called Jade away for a moment. Taking the chance, she turned to her sister's master and hesitated.

"Jade has never been this…calm and obedient, sir. She doesn't appear to be scared of you…so she must respect and like you a lot." Snape looked taken back. The shock on his face made Sayuri grin. "She's never taken a shining to any neither master nor trainer before…Might I ask how much freedom you allow her."

It took a moment to remember how to speak. It was so…odd how her sister acted around him. She seemed to either be Very obedient and respectful, or scared of him. Not giving it another thought, he answered, "She's allowed to live like a normal student, but she stays in my private Quarters instead of the Common rooms."

Sayuri's eyes widened considerably and she set down her tea carefully on the very polished wooden table. "Really? She must really like you, sir, because she doesn't behave till she has true freedom. I mean…it's complicated. I know I haven't seen her in years but I know for a fact that…How did you find me, sir? Had she spoken of me one night?"

Severus hesitated, debating if he should worry her by saying her sister was taking Occlumency lessons or not. How would he tell her, the young sister, that her older sister was the key to helping bring down the Dark Lord? That she may die because she forgot that she's 'strong'?

"She told me a few nights ago. Jade, come." He snapped, clearly uncomfortable with being plummeted with all these questions. Jade walked in with a clean shirt, looking slightly confused.

"Yes Master?" She asked with an air of calmness, her eyes sparkling with something he couldn't recognize. Sayuri spat up her tea, coughing when she heard her sister use the name 'master' in a respectful way.

Snape stood and walked over to her, grabbing her arm. "Come, we have school later and you have homework…" As an afterthought, he frowned, "And punishment for disobeying me."

Sayuri stood up, shocked, while Jade yanked away. "Disobeying?! How?!"

"You know how, girl. Don't play dumb." Snape spoke through gritted teeth, leaning closer with each word. "You went to the graveyard with Potter and lied. You can see your sister another time, perhaps if you're good."

Jade hesitated before hugging her sister good-bye. Lupin and Black looked disgusted with Snape but said their farewells to the girl. As they walked out the door, Jade being dragged actually, she looked over her shoulder to see her little sister's worried face in the window.

* * *

It was late at night when they got back. Jade's eyes were heavy, her body ached, and her train of thought was blurry. Of course this was all before her punishment. What would it be? So far, the worse thing he had done was shout at her and invade her mind.

She knew what she had done was wrong. She knew he had the right to harm her for endangering not only herself but him as well. She understood his angry towards her, especially for lying. But if she had told him she wanted to go to that graveyard, would he have let her? Would he have pulled her away from that snake?

Severus turned on his heels right before the fireplace which was cold and empty, making Jade slam into him. "Ms. Taylor, as you know, I am a Death Eater whom has committed countless acts of torture. I suggest you grovel to lessen your punishment." His voice was cold.

Jade glared and crossed her arms, "Never!"

His onyx eyes narrowed, "Then so be it." He took out his wand and…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Lol, I need ideas of what to do. Anyway, I think I have a general one; just need to type it up. Review please. 


	12. Punishment

_Severus turned on his heels right before the fireplace which was cold and empty, making Jade slam into him. "Ms. Taylor, as you know, I am a Death Eater whom has committed countless acts of torture. I suggest you grovel to lessen your punishment." His voice was cold._

_Jade glared and crossed her arms, "Never!"_

_His onyx eyes narrowed, "Then so be it." He took out his wand and…_

He took out his wand and with fire in his eyes; he raised it slightly above his head, aimed at Jade. The word "Crucio" left his mouth but only the "cru" was heard, for Jade threw herself against him. It wasn't that which stopped his Unforgivable curse. No, instead it was the fact of what she did while throwing herself against him.

Their lips met.

She had kissed him, cutting off his sentence and ability to speak, even think. His lips were as rough as hers were soft. The kiss was somewhat less than perfect but not sloppy. After all, it was their first.

It was as if they had been frozen in time. They stayed still, their lips against one another, their balance somewhat off. Their eyes slowly opened, filled with embarrassment and surprise.

Finally Snape pulled away, holding her shoulders with a semi-weak grip as if to keep her standing. "…Jade…Go to bed. I have business to attend to." His voice, for the first time ever, was weak. It was filled with confusion, surprise, and…fear?

Gulping, she finally managed to speak after several tries. "M-Master…Severus, please I…" Part of her wanted to say sorry but…she wasn't, not at all. She was happy she kissed him, yet it confused her.

He grabbed her chin softly, staring into her eyes as if deciding something. "…Please Jade, just go rest." Without another word, Snape turned and walked off. Jade stood there in the living room, cold and alone…scared, confused and hurt.

"I love you Severus…" Jade whispered softly, to herself even. Slowly, she lay on the couch. For the first time ever in her rebellious slave life, she decided that lying in a warm bed was not fair for Snape, who probably stood against the Dark Lord right now. She lay there, staring into the empty fireplace…waiting for his return.

* * *

Short, yes, but I don't know what to put! Review! 


	13. Snape's Return

I noticed there have been not many reviews and while it makes me sad, I shall keep writing.

* * *

Jade snored softly on the couch; her dreams making her twitch and mutter nonsense. It was just colors. They swirled around randomly and rapidly. They formed shapes for a split second, then scattered around once more. It had a meaning to it, but it was too hidden to see.

The clock behind her struck a three times; it was three in the morning. It was now the demon/witching hour. It was ironic for everyone at Hogwarts, for they were all wizards and witches. That hour, despite Muggle belief, meant nothing to them. It was just like the others.

Her breath got caught, as if someone was choking her. It was painless and she felt nothing, just her body stopping completely. For a split second, she felt death. Her body jolted up and she looked around, anxiously and wildly. Her breathing was back, as if given back, and it was rough and rapid. Gasping almost, she looked around.

Although her skin wasn't slicked with sweat, she shook and felt close to vomiting out of fear. What had just happened? What in her dream caused her body to react that way?

"Jade…" Oh not again! Not the voice again! "…Jade, help!" Wait…it wasn't that creepy voice. It sounded familiar. It sounded close by, not far away like before. It didn't echo like it did before, when Voldemort spoke to her. If it was Voldemort indeed.

Glancing around, she gasped to see a crawling body on the ground. She almost let out a scream of horror, seeing her master on the ground. His voice was hidden but his arm dragged him away from the fireplace he came from. His other arm was broken in several places, from the looks of it.

Jade gasped. It hadn't been Voldemort that talked to her, it was him! It was Snape! Never had she heard his voice tainted with desperation, pain, and…and…fear. It was certain that there was fear and pain.  
That was probably why her body reacted the way it did; she sensed him in pain and such. Just watching him from the uncomfortable couch made her shiver in fear. His black hair made his crawling worse. (A/N: Picture the Grudge crawl)

Jumping off the piece of furniture, she grabbed his wand and levitated him to his bed. He groaned in pain as his back met the soft cushiony bed. Biting her lip, she sat next to him and pulled out a painless potion from the nightstand.

"Severus, what happened?" She asked quickly, holding his head up to help him drink the liquid.

From what she could see, his arm was broke and he had burn marks…and he twitched. How many times had the Dark Lord put him through the Crucio curse? She shivered, hoping never to feel that.

"They saw me teach you Occlumency. I said it was for protection against Dumbledore…they punished me but believed it." He whispered as she grabbed other potions.

It took a few moments but his burn marks were slowly fading, the pain becoming numb. "Jade…you will be coming to my house this Saturday. The Dark Lord will visit…" Snape whispered before passing out.

Jade gulped and nodded even though he didn't know it. Carefully trying to heal his bones, she bit her lip. Had her dream meant something? If Voldemort was coming to the house she was supposed to stay and serve at…would he know it was her who was supposed to help Harry?

* * *

Next chapter: Snape's recovery and morning. Harry. NEED IDEAS. 5 reviews! 


	14. Morning

I am **SO sorry**! I can apologize enough for the long wait but I have other stories and school work and…yeah. I'm so sorry!

* * *

Severus snored somewhat quietly on the bed. Jade, wearing a black kimono with silver stripes, sat next to him. The kimono was an old thing from her slave auctions; she simply changed the color.

The girl had spent several long hours under the ticking clock healing her master. The bones that were broken in his arm were nothing compared to the burn marks. His skin was scorched with heat…all over. She felt her cheeks warm up immediately once she realized how bad the punishment was.

At first, she was taking off his shirt and placing some balm on the burns. When she noticed one going from his stomach and disappearing under his pants…well, she blushed darkly.

Her duty, despite her rebellion against it, was to take care of her master. And right now, her master was hurt. He was in pain although he slept. So as she grit her teeth, she stripped him of his pants and felt her cheeks turn almost as red as the blood trail on the ground.

As she rubbed the last of the calm on the burn mark on his thigh, she let out a sigh. She loved this man with all of her heart…although she wasn't here for a long time, she knew it. Her eyes raked across the man's sleeping form.

She would have to go to his house and be obedient in front of the Dark Lord. The very Dark Lord whom she was supposed to help defeat. The very Dark Lord whom she had to try and hide the fact that she could block him mentally. Oh goodness, how hard it would be!

Glancing at the clock to see it 6:30 in the morning, she let out a yawn. Lying next to him, she figured that resting her eyes were okay. Just resting…nothing more…just…

* * *

"Jade…" A dark voice whispered in her ear. She stirred and shivered. In her dream there was a mix of colors. The colors took shape of Snape before disappearing.

"Hm?" She opened her eyes and yawned once more. Before her, next to her actually, was Severus Snape. A very…awake Severus Snape.

It only took a moment for her to jolt up in bed and turn dark red once more. It was not because she awoke next to him, nor because she had been caught sleeping…it was because he wore only boxers.

"M-Master…What time…" She coughed out, her voice cracked. It was ten o'clock. Not a lot of sleep, but oh well.

"Get up Jade, pack your things. We'll be departing tonight." Then it all came back to her; the memory of last night, the healing, and Voldemort. Just as she planned to say something, there was a knock at the door.

From the muffled sound of the voice…it was Harry.

* * *

Okay, very short I know and I am so sorry. This was just to get a feel of how many people are reading this. Next chapter: Harry, then Spinners End. 


	15. Morning Part Two

Sorry for the long wait; school and social problems. **I will be updating more frequently though; I promise!**

* * *

"Harry…" Jade whispered softly, her eyes staring at the spell covered door. Out of pure paranoia, they had placed several silencing and locking charms on it. It wasn't as though they were scared of someone walking in and seeing them; after all, they were slave and master. It was the thought of them walking in and seeing Snape in an injured mood.

Severus looked over at his slave with accusing eyes. She turned a dark red and looked down, giving a silent apology. Standing up and, as she walked over there, fixing her hair, she made sure she looked okay. After all, she didn't need him to get the wrong idea; Snape Plus Bed Equals Trouble.

Opening the door, she looked at the pale faced heavily breathing Boy Who Lived. "…Harry…are you okay?" Her green eyes widened at the sight. He inhaled and stumbled a bit, falling against the doorway. "Did you just run across the Forbidden forest and back?!" She questioned, exaggerating the meaning.

His hair was more messy than usual, which made Jade wonder if that was even remotely possible. His eyes were bright and shiny, showing how alert and on edge he was. His skin that was usually a somewhat healthy tan had changed into a sickish pale gray, sweat covering it.

Letting him lean on her, she helped him to a chair near the fireplace. Snape, thankfully, was in the other room dressing. "Actually, I did." Harry finally blurted out when he could breathe half normally.

Jade nearly choked on her own spit. "You what?!" He looked as calm and innocent as possible. "Why'd you do that?!" Anger was the last thing she felt; in fact, she felt surprised and a little worried. It was only natural to worry of a friend…right?

He answered bluntly, "To see if we could find any evidence of Death Eaters…besides Snape…near by, spying." His reply made it seem to be the most obvious thing in the world! Looking away, she felt her cheeks heat up with stupidity.

"Well…look…Harry; me and Severus are going somewhere tonight. I need…" Jade started, just ready to get him some water. Who knew exactly how many hours he spent running around, looking in vain to find a piece of evidence of Death Eaters near by? He had to be thirsty as hell.

However, she got interrupted.

"Slave, what in Merlin's Beard is Potter doing in my office?! In my personal rooms?!" Professor Snape shouted, his harsh slick voice echoing softly through out the stone covered room.

Jade inhaled slowly through gritted teeth, her back, which was facing him, straightened and became rigid. Her shoulders were tense and she clenched her fists in her lap, sitting in front of the Boy Who Lived.

Although she had witnessed Snape's rage only once, she didn't want to have a repeat. When she had disobeyed him and run off with Harry, he had threatened her. It was; beg and get lesser punishment…or get Crucio.

Jade, being rebellious, refused to grovel and cry for mercy so his choice was clear. It was by pure luck that at the second, merely moments before the word 'Crucio' left his mouth, she plucked up the courage to kiss him. Her lips silenced his…and the rest is history.

The thought of punishment made her wince. Legally, since she was his slave, he could do whatever he wanted…and it'd be legal. He could kill her and it would still be legal. Who knew what he wished to do now!

Instead of her facing him, Harry stood up and defended her. "I had to tell her something about our classes and the graveyard sir. I'll leave now; I only walked in so no one would hear."

Jade stared up at him from her kneeling position as he quietly walked away. Snape wore a sneer, no doubt, even though she couldn't see it. It amazed the girl sometimes at how predictable the sour old potion master could be at times.

"Jade…" His voice broke her thoughts and when she looked up, she blushed deeply. He stood behind her, towering over her in a sense. "Stand up, now." Although his voice was not as stern as before, it still held promise of violence in it.

Shakily, she did as she was told. Ready to turn around, she winced when he grabbed her shoulders. It was obvious he didn't want her to face him. Perhaps that would make his conscience lighter when he punished her.

But her thoughts were all wrong.

Instead of harming her like she predicted, he was being…gentle…nice. At first she felt his fingers; those long elegant fingers, slide into her hair and grasp her skull for a second. She thought he'd break her neck or tear out a good lock. Instead, he simply brushed her silky black green hair calmly.

The thought of 'why' crossed her foggy mind, but it quickly went away. It was so rare, like finding gold in your backyard, that she'd feel kindness from a master or slave trader. Her eyes slowly fluttered close and her body relaxed.

Before she knew it, she found herself on the bed they rested on merely minutes ago. Figuring her legs must have failed her; Snape probably placed her on it. It was comfy and warm since she hadn't slept in a while.

The covers were still thrown to the side from the rude scare of Harry pounding on the door. It was still warm from where Severus lay for several hours, resting his wounded body. Only faintly did she wonder if he was feeling any better.

"Master…?" She whispered, her eyes fluttering close once more.

"Sleep, girl. You have a long night ahead of you."

* * *

The sound of ticking echoed loudly. It was the annoying kind where it ticked constantly. No, this ticking was a slow rhythm, like a heartbeat. It sounded heavy and calm, very relaxing.

Although her eyes were not open, Jade was very much awake. The recognition of the sound took merely moments. It was the grandfather clock that ticked, keeping track of the time. From the sounds of the heavy deep bells, it was eight in the evening.

How long had she slept?!

What had happened in the time Harry left the rooms and when she had just awakened? Was Snape near by? Or was he off talking to Dumbledore? Or worse…Voldemort?!

Was Harry telling his friends about what he found? Was he doing homework? Was he playing games or talking about Quidditch? Was he okay? Or…perhaps…she was being paranoid.

But did she not have the right, considering what happened recently?!

What with the voices in her head? The voice of Voldemort, possibly, talking to her? With Snape roaming through her mind and uncovering memories long put to rest? Fighting an emotional battle of love with her master?

"Jade…I know you're awake; you're breathing is wrong." Speak of the devil!

Slowly, she stretched like a cat awaking from its nap. Her arms above her head moved and her toes curled slightly. Her breast that were somewhat visible through her shirt rose in the air; the girl remaining oblivious to her master watching.

Severus gulped subconsciously. He forced himself to tear away his eyes from the sight. He was the girls master! The girl who happened to be barely legal! There was no way he was falling or even lusting after her! This was a girl who could help defeat Voldemort, who had a bad past…he didn't want to make her future bad too.

"Get up, Jade and get dressed. We need to leave in half an hour before the Dark Lord arrives at my house." Snape stated a command, informing of her what was to happen.

She nodded with a half awake mind and stretched one last time. It took a few seconds for the order and the 'Dark Lord' thing to sink in…and when it did…well…

THUD!

"What?!" Jade shouted from her newly found position of on the floor. "He's coming tonight?!"

Severus simply glared at her dully. "Yes, now get dressed and I will explain what you need to do when we get there."

It took several minutes but she managed to brush her teeth and shower quickly. The water had been freezing cold but she didn't care. She could have used magic to make it warm but, seeing as the Dark Lord was coming, she feared she'd mess up if not alert.

The clothes she wore were simply; a blackish skirt just above the knees with a gray short sleeved shirt. Her choice of shoes was nothing; she was barefooted. Her argument would be that a slave shouldn't wear shoes in a house. Actually, she just didn't feel like wearing high heels.

As she tried to brush her hair back enough to get it into a perfect stern ponytail, a few strands jumped out when she tried to tie it. Growling, she was just about ready to break the mirror when she felt a familiar pair of hands mess with her hair.

Once more, she felt half asleep at the hypnotic touch. Severus tied up her hair and watched her dazed comfortable look in the mirror. With a smirk, he yanked the tie tight and watched her snap out of it, wincing.

"Ow! Severus! You did that on purpose!" She accused with a glare fit for a Malfoy.

Ignoring it, he grabbed the last of his things before shrinking them. "Now then, listen up and listen closely." As they walked up the dungeons and towards Hogsmeade to apperate, she listened carefully.

"When the Dark Lord calls for you for whatever reason, call him 'My Lord'. If the Death Eaters call you over, call them sir…and ma'am. Don't talk back or offer your opinion. If however, for a strange reason, they ask your opinion, act like you're on our side. Keep your mind shields up and for Merlin's sake girl, don't make eye contact!"

She nodded, mentally writing this down. Of course with her luck and attitude, she'd screw up but oh well. Not screw up major, but to where she'd call the Death Eater's something other than…sir…or ma'am.

"What will I be doing exactly, Severus?" She asked just before wrapping her arms around his waist. He tensed up a little, ready to apperate. Just before he did, he replied calmly,

"Serving food and drinks."

* * *

Next chapter: The meeting. It'll be updated soon! Review! 


	16. The Meeting

It was a mere ten minutes later and she was already unpacking in her new 'home'. The house was small and slightly broken down, and yet it was comfortable. Not warm but okay.

Her room was next to Snape's, smaller of course. It had a twin sized bed with dark covers, wooden dresser, and a closet. She put away her clothes and forgot about her books and such. Making sure her appearance was okay, she jogged downstairs and crashed into her Master.

"Sorry…So where's the food?" She questioned softly, blushing from his gaze.

It was so tempting to stare into his onyx eyes.

He tilted his head to the counter, making her feel incredibly stupid. On it was a plate of normal snacks and what looked like Fire Whiskey…or wine. One of them. Or perhaps both. What was with people and alcohol?!

With a mental grin, she told herself she'd have to try them later to figure out which was which. After all, she thought mockingly, she wouldn't want to give the wrong drink out.

The clock in the living room struck nine; there were several loud whooshes outside. They were here at long last. Voldemort and his followers…the very same followers who suspected Severus of being a spy. The very same ones who were men of very high functional positions; making it nearly impossible to put them in Azkaban.

Without mere minutes, the door opened and in poured the people. Jade, sadly, was trying to fix up the food while making sure none of it was growing mold. Her alone time did not last as long as she had hoped, for she heard her name being called.

Walking out, she felt herself tense up at all the eyes on her. Several men in very light silver masks watched her, standing at a table. They took off the masks as if they were gas, clouds. There was, however, one woman at the right side of the end of the table. Her hair was messy yet pretty…she looked attractive and yet…down right evil. Her eyes sparkled with mischief

At the end of the table was a man who wore nothing but a black like robe. He was bald and you could see veins and blood vessels on his gray head. His mouth was thin and curled into a curious grin. His eyes were a piercing red, one shade that she felt like she could get lost in very easily. His nose…well he had none; just slits.

A snake…that's what he looked like.

There she stood wearing a black skirt that showed off most of her pale, yet pretty, legs. Her shirt was tight and hugged her curves and breasts, the color of gray-ish black making her dark green eyes and hair vibrant. No wonder people stared at her.

"This is my new slave Jade Taylor." Severus spoke up finally, his voice lingering in the air as if hinting something silently to the girl. Perhaps he had spoken before and she was just in too deep of thought to notice.

A moment of silence seized them all.

The snake looking man spoke up, his voice raspy yet powerful. "It appears you haven't taught your slave manners yet. She has not bowed before me."

Jade could have slapped her forehead physically. How stupid! Of course that snake looking man was Voldemort! Then again, how was she supposed to know what he looked like when no one ever told her? The thought of telling him she didn't realize it was him…was insulting. She really felt like staying alive!

Trying to save not only her skin but Snape's as well, she supplied, "A real gentleman would bow to a girl and take her hand before she bows back. I've heard many a rumor and whisper that you're a gentleman so I merely assumed those rumors were real."

Holding her breath, she waited to see his reaction as he walked slowly away from the table and closer to her. His red eyes sparkled with something; interest perhaps? Anger? There was a small grin on his thin lips.

His voice had been raspy but his chuckle was anything but. It was deep and even more powerful, if even possible. A gray hair extended from the dark robes and grasped her wrist, bowing slightly to barely touch his lips against the back of her hand. Jade noted faintly that his hands were not cold as she expected, but warm and his nails were…larger than a real steel nail!

Immediately Jade felt her face heat up, shocked to the core that she lied, tricked, and was bowed to by the great Lord Voldemort. And lived through it too! How many people could even think of saying that?!

Gulping, she shakily bowed back and stared at the ground. If it was difficult to stop staring into Snape's black eyes…it'd be much more difficult to stop staring into the red eyes of the villain.

Another deep chuckle echoed through the room. "It would appear…" His faint voice echoed out, "That Severus's young slave is embarrassed at such an act. Tell me, did you really think I wouldn't protect my gentleman reputation?" When he laughed, so did the others. This only deepened the blush.

Snape finally managed to speak up after the laughter stopped. "My Lord, may we start the meeting? Jade will get the drinks and such."

Several minutes later, Jade was balancing eight glasses of Fire Whiskey and two glasses of wine; both obviously for the woman and Voldemort. Balancing it all on one tray, she walked over and walked around, giving the Death Eaters their strong drinks.

As they talked, she got caught up in listening. It was about the muggles of course. However, she couldn't listen for long for she had placed Fire Whiskey before the woman. When she spoke, Jade could faintly remember hearing about her.

"I didn't ask for this, slave."

It was Bellatrix, the woman who used Crucio on the Longbottom Aurors and, apparently, seemed to be Voldemort's 'main woman.'

Thinking she had really put down the wine instead of the Fire Whiskey, Jade frowned. "I'm pretty sure you did, _ma'am_. You said wine, you got wine." By this time, the Death Eaters stayed quiet and all attention was on them.

"I asked for wine and I got Fire Whiskey." She stated with a sneer worthy of Snape.

Jade's eyes narrowed, her anger slowly boiling up. "I'll prove to you that it's not Fire Whiskey!" She grabbed the drink and, thinking it was wine, gulped it down. Wine was a very rare delicacy she had when she was with the Zodiac Slaves. Usually when no one was sold, they'd have a secret party. When the slaves were sold and they had to break in new girls, the slave trader would have a party and give them the wine.

So instead of tasting the smooth taste of rotting fruit, she tasted a burning sensation. It felt like fireworks were going off in her mouth, shooting her tastebuds. It felt like acid went down her throat as she dropped the other glass of real wine meant for Voldemort.

Nearly doubling over, she placed one hand on her stomach and the other around the neck, hating the taste. She coughed while the other Death Eaters laughed at such an act of stupidity. Tears of not only physical pain but mental as well appeared in her eyes, falling silently to the ground as she tried to breathe again.

Voldemort and Snape, however, did not find it amusing. Severus walked over calm but quickly and waved his wand, placing a cup of water in her hands. After she sipped it, she coughed, "You mean you could –cough- conjure up drinks –cough- but you're making me act like a maid?!"

The greasy haired man sneered, "Not a maid, a slave. Don't drink too much water, Jade, you'll get sick and vomit." She winced again.

Feeling beyond humiliated, she ran off and got two glasses of wine, placing them on the table before Bellatrix and Voldemort. As she placed the drink in front of the man, she felt his eyes burning a hole through her. Perhaps he realized she was the one with the power he needed? No, impossible!

Quickly, she did nearly all but ran to the kitchen. The kitchen, as long as these pigs were there, was her only refuge. She got another glass, poured some wine in it, and munched on crackers she found that seemed to be recently new. Sitting at the window, she stared into the sky and at the stars.

Actually, there were only two or three stars she could see besides the moon. There was a huge lamp post at the corner of the street, which was a few yards from the house. From the dim glow of it, if she squinted she could see there was a playground near by!

Temptation to go play over there overtook her. Listening in on the conversation for a moment or two, she figured no one would miss her. They had their drinks refilled magically and, anyway, she needed time alone…especially after the Fire Whiskey.

Quietly yet quickly, she walked to the back door and opened it slowly to no hinges would creak. The last thing she needed was to step half way out the door and have a Death Eater, or even worse, Snape walk in and see her.

The wind was cool and crisp. It smelt like rain, the misty dew smell. She inhaled deeply and smiled for the first time in days. Looking up, she failed to see any clouds but storms scents carried from miles away. It would rain soon.

With a huge foolish grin on her lips, she sprinted to the playground. Minutes ticked by as she slid down the slide and swung on the swings. Without her realizing, a whole hour had passed!

She would have stayed on the swings but by the rusty looking chains, she decided not to risk it. The last thing she needed was to be giggling while floating in the air…hear a snap and fall on her butt. That'd hurt.

As she walked to the merry-go-round, she smirked at the sand swallowing her feet. It was weird how it felt and yet amusing to get out. To nearly get caught and escape again!

Sitting on the end, she was grateful for no grain of sand being near there. There was gravel and hard dirt covered ground; perfect to use while swinging around in the merry-go-round. There were small patches of grass growing near it.

Closing her eyes, she wrapped her hands around the bars she sat between and made it go around slowly. It was amazing how this old thing didn't squeak with rust like the swing set did.

She could smell the rain even more strongly now, knowing it would be a matter of hours, perhaps minutes if she were lucky, till it came down. Inside the house, oblivious to her, Voldemort was getting angry for no service.

As she laid herself down on the merry-go-round and kept kicking her feet to go around, she failed to sense both him and Snape apparating near by. They looked at her from the swing set.

Humming a very light tune that she made up on the spot, she smiled to feel the nights air blow on her. Suddenly the merry-go-round stopped and she felt two strong presences near by. Actually, in front of her was more like it.

Sitting up while opening her eyes, she gave a strangled yelp as she saw Voldemort a few feet behind Severus. Snape held the merry-go-round to make sure it wouldn't move as well as trapping his slave. Jade turned pale and tried to move back, knowing that as long as Snape was pressed against the edge, her legs were trapped.

"What is Merlin's beard are you doing, foolish girl?!" He hissed with anger and…worry.


	17. The Park

Jade stuttered, "I-I thought…well, you…I th-thought I'd take a break and…p-play for a little bit and come back to serve you…" Really, she didn't even know why exactly she did this. She just wanted freedom for a moment.

Before her master could speak, she heard the same raspy voice speak out. "Your slave has disobeyed you Severus, which means she disobeyed me as well." What a stupid rule, Jade thought, that whatever belonged to a Death Eater belonged to Voldemort.

Snape moved away a foot and bowed deeply, ready to apologize. Jade beat him to it, "I didn't disobey anyone. No one said a word about staying put in the house. Anyway…My Lord, the playground is merely yards away and I made sure no one was near."

Sadly this made it worse.

In a mere second she found herself in trouble. He had strolled over and shoved her back so her back hit the metal bar in the middle; his wand was out and placed under her chin. She refused to whimper but bit her lip, staring anywhere and everywhere except into his eyes.

Voldemort, on the other hand, managed to make her stare into his eyes. She could have pulled away easily, especially knowing that her master was watching and, probably, praying for her to. But…she couldn't.

His eyes were a fierce fire red. They were nearly as hypnotic as Snape's. She worried if he was going through her mind but…she felt nothing. She felt no presence roaming through her thoughts or memories. So that meant that he was probably choosing the hex to use.

"…Sir?" She whispered softly, noticing they were frozen like that for a few minutes. Calling him 'My' anything sounded so weird and foreign off her tongue. Except the occasional 'my master' with Severus, she refused to call anyone else that!

Although she couldn't see her master from this angle, she knew he was probably staring (if not gaping) at them. Voldemort stood there, the tip of his wand pressed against her chin harshly. Knowing there would be a bruise there later, she tried to pull away just a bit. Surprisingly, he let her.

"You're right." Voldemort stated. Jade and Snape's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Jade questioned with huge eyes.

With a sickening smirk, he stood up and held out his hand, "You're right; we never told you to stay put. Now come, girl." Hesitatingly, she took his hand and blushed a dark red while getting helped up.

Still…there was something about him that made her wonder if he knew something she didn't.

* * *

"Finally! They're gone! Right?" Jade exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. She started to feel the affects of the Fire Whiskey for her vision blurred and her thoughts were foggy. The end of her sentence was slurred and worried.

Severus nodded, waving his wand so the mess cleaned up itself. "Yes Ms. Taylor, they're gone." There was something in his tone that made her glance up at him from the bottom of the stairs. It wasn't cold but neither was it warm. His voice was…pensive like.

Quickly yet careful not to trip or stumble, she walked behind him and gently placed her hand on his, which happened to be on the rail. "Master? Are you okay?" She whispered softly, leaning on him and the rail to make sure she wouldn't fall back. After all, she just survived a night of taunting the Dark Lord…it'd be ironic is she died from a broken neck because she was intoxicated and off balance.

He looked over at her and wrapped his free arm around her, ensuring she would not fall. "You scared me tonight, Jade." His voice was just above a whisper and, before she knew it, he had pressed her against him in a…hug. "The way you back talked, the way you failed to bow, and how you went outside. I thought…"

Jade hugged him back, feeling him shake ever so slightly. This made her nearly cry; he cared about her. Perhaps it was the affects of the alcohol or perhaps it was the right moment…but she made him look at her…and kissed him.

Severus hesitated for a split second before thrusting his tongue into her mouth, listening to her moan with content. She bit his tongue lightly before moving her leg between his thighs, feeling something poke her.

"Please Severus…" She mumbled as they pulled away for air. He closed his eyes tight before thinking this through.

He pulled away suddenly and walked upstairs. "You're drunk, Jade. You'll regret sleeping with your master in the morning…so no. Good night." She stood there broken, gaping in shock.

Didn't he realize the only way she could tell him of her feelings was to lose her rebellious ways?

* * *

Next chapter: Morning and Voldemort, Occlumency lessons backfire**. REVIEW! **


	18. Hangover

Jade awoke without opening her eyes. For several long minutes she had slowly come out of her dream and back to reality. It was on pure laziness that she didn't feel like opening her eyes, for she knew the sun would be bright. Although she knew she wasn't in the dungeons anymore, she had almost forgotten where she was.

The pillow she lay on smelt like roses…or maybe it was her shampoo scent. Either way, she noted while faking sleep that the bed was soft. The room temperature was slightly chilly but warm.

"Get up, Ms. Taylor, I know you're awake." Severus snapped just like before. When he used his vocal cords, she realized what the after effects of being drunk was. Before when she drank wine with her friend-slaves, she'd feel dizzy the next morning. But that was it.

With Fire Whiskey…

Groaning, she opened her eyes and cursed the name of stupidity and mistakes in her mind. If only she had paid attention when giving out the drinks! If only she hadn't drank the liquid to prove it wasn't what it really was! If only…

That's when last nights events came back in mind. From failing to bow all the way to kissing her master and begging for him to take her. Oh damn it!

"Get up girl, get dressed and ready breakfast. I'll be in the library studying something." Severus ordered coldly, making her wince with hurt and glare with rage. He acted as though nothing happened yesterday! As if he hadn't confessed his care for her!

None-the-less, she would obey him…slowly. She'd make his breakfast…slowly. She'd take a shower…slowly. She'd get dressed…slowly. She'd walk around…slowly.

As soon as she tried pushing herself up, she felt a sharp stabbing feeling in the side of her head. Not suspecting such a pain from her first hangover, she cried out and fell back. Her head was between her hands as she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly to block the tears.

She felt a warm hand on her forehead and a soft whisper which was drowned out with her whimpers of pain. The hands she felt earlier grabbed her shoulders, helping her sit up slowly. The back of the headboard wasn't comfortable as the pillow and mattress, but as long as she didn't feel that sharp pain again she wasn't complaining.

Faintly she wondered how bad the Crucio curse was…

"Jade?" Snape's deep voice whispered softly. Apparently he felt bad or guilty or something to act like this. Such an odd man with mood swings; one minute ordering the girl around and the next, whispering to cause her no more pain.

Opening her eyes, she met his onyx ones and stared. She didn't care if he read her thoughts or saw her memories…she felt comfortable. She felt happy. She felt safe. He must have really tried hard to act cold this morning, to forget about confessing his care about her last night.

"Jade, I'll get you some hangover potion. Sit still, alright?" He knew by experience how painful it was when people spoke aloud when hung-over. It felt like someone was beating on your eardrums continuously, making you wince at every word as if they had struck you.

When he left, he had closed the door quietly. Jade smirked at that, noticing how he acted as though he walked on egg shells. It touched her really, that he'd do that just to be quiet for her…just to cease the pain she felt.

Closing her eyes once more, she let her head rest on the wall above the headboard. While it was the most relaxing position is the world, she liked it. It allowed her neck to stretch slightly, to get the crinks out.

The thought of time passing by was the last thing on her mind. Seconds blended into minutes slowly yet quickly. She did not wonder what was taking Snape so long, for in her little world…in her daydream and thoughts right now, she thought this pass half hour was merely minutes.

Her thoughts were mostly about last night, about how she survived the meeting with Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. It astonished and shocked, as well as amused, her that she made Voldemort bow to her first! And she lived!

The second thing she thought about was the playground. The idea of running outside right now to slide down the slide, to swing on the swings, and go around the merry-go-round were less than pleasing. It made her stomach churn and she had to fight back the urge to vomit.  
Still, as soon as she got better she'd go outside with Severus for a while. Last night she had smelt the rain coming…had it rained already? While she slept somewhat peacefully without the annoying voice in her dreams, had clouds gathered and cried?

It was silent right now.

Speaking of the voice…she wondered why it hadn't come up in her dreams…or while she was awake…in a while. Why would it just disappear like that? It was probably because the voice was near by her for several hours. It made sense that the voice would go away, considering its owner was near.

She finally got out of her thoughts and tried focusing on her surroundings with her eyes closed. She was tired and lazy; the last thing she wanted to do was look around. Damn the hangover. The girl promised silently never to drink Fire Whiskey again.

That's when she realized how much time had passed. It didn't feel like it but the grandfather clock downstairs chimed eleven times, muffled through the closed door. Had anyone walked in? Was Snape sitting there, watching her?

This thought made her shiver inwardly.  
Finally, when she prepared herself for the bright light, she opened her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room. There was nothing. She stared at the door and the chair next to him, to her right.

Sighing, she shook her head mentally. The idea of looking over to her left where the window had the shades drawn over it never occurred to her. Placing a hand on her forehead, she mumbled, "Ow…"

"Nasty punishment for talking back with a loyal Death Eater, don't you agree my dear?" The raspy voice from last night echoed to her left.

Jade's head snapped towards the window and she gave a strangled yelp of pain and surprised fear before falling off the bed. When her body hit the wooden floor, it took all of her energy not to cry out in pain. Not to scream in agony from the pulsing pain in her head or the twisting fear in her stomach.

"Voldemort!" She exclaimed with surprise, managing to turn on her back. As she struggled to sit up slowly without causing anymore pain, she realized how rude she had just been. Instead of calling him 'sir' or 'my lord' or whatever, she said his name.

The man was on the right side of her, leaning over enough to where he couldn't be considered bowing, but to where he could see her and tower over her. To scare her. There was a sparkle in his red eyes, his thin lips in a straight line.

Instead of pulling out his wand, like she assumed he would, he grabbed her arm and 'helped' her back on the bed. She bit her lip to stop the scream of pain from slipping. The bastard knew how sensitive she was to touch, to movement, and to hearing.

"What I meant was…" She started carefully, wincing at her own words as though they were as loud as the Notre Dame bells. "What are you doing here, sir? Where's my master Severus?"

He gave a sickening smile, "I fear he got called away to Hogwarts. We wouldn't want Dumbledore to get suspicious, would we? Here, drink this." In front of her was a light blue potion. It was in a goblet and although it gave off steam, it felt cold when she grasped it.

"…It's the hangover potion?" She asked suspiciously. She had heard several times of the truth potion…

He nodded. "Severus gave it to me and asked if I could end your suffering." When Jade tensed, he chuckled, "Not by death of course."

Carefully, she sipped the potion. It tasted like blueberries! Her eyes widened at the flavor and how vivid it was. Surely there wasn't any poisons…right?

"Thank you sir." She whispered softly, feeling better already.

"Tell me Jade…Would you like to become a Death Eater one day?" Voldemort asked slyly.

When she stood, she nearly tripped over her own foot. "What?!" She exclaimed, staggering to keep her balance. Quickly, she recovered. "I-I mean…Why would you ask me such a thing, sir? Surely I'm not worthy…"

The very idea of having a black skull imprinted on her forearm made her want to vomit. Or perhaps it was the after effects of the potion. Either way, there was no way she'd do it!

"After all…" She couldn't help but grin, "I fail to bow when necessary, I mix things up, I'm clumsy, and I disobey a lot…and I'm a smart mouth. To be honest, sir, I don't think I'd last a full hour in your presence without getting crucioed." Although she snickered at the end, she wondered faintly if he would laugh too…or harm her.

He smirked and walked over to her, "Ah, but you would learn quickly, girl. You're the type of person I need to trick Dumbledore into giving information. You're strong willed and thick headed, yet sly…as I witnessed from last night with the playground incident."

Suddenly Jade froze. This was what that prophesy meant! If she was indeed the one who helped Harry destroy the man before her, she would have to stay innocent. If she joined Voldemort, he would win for sure no matter what!

Knowing how displeased he would be, she bowed deeply, "I apologize sir, but I must decline. I am just getting used to my master Severus and I don't think I'd be good at keeping a lie, especially being an undercover spy. Please forgive me."

Instead of getting hexed into next week like she thought he'd do, he did something completely…different. He grasped her chin softly and made her look up at him. There was a soft sly grin on his snake like face. "We'll see in time if your mind doesn't change."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving her stunned.

* * *

Next chapter: Occlumency lessons backfire**. REVIEW!**


	19. Lesson Backfired

Hey everyone; long week at school but finally I'm free! For two weeks actually lol!

* * *

Jade sat on the edge of her bed, staring with amazement towards the doorway. The very doorway, I might mention, that Voldemort had just walked out of. He had questioned her, after giving her a hangover potion, if she wanted to join him. When she had said no and apologized, he reacted…calm…sly.

It worried her.

Did he know something she didn't? Did he realize she was the one who was supposed to help Harry Potter? Perhaps if he did, he was trying to win her over. But what if he couldn't win her over? What would happen…?

Would he punish her? Kill her? Manipulate her to do his bidding?

Or would he harm Severus? Would he kill her master?

Speaking of…Jade grinned weakly, the words and order Snape gave her this morning echoing faintly in her mind. Very faintly she could remember him ordering her to shower, dress, and make him breakfast. He said he'd be in the library. Didn't he?

The pain of the headache hangover was too strong and took over too quickly for her to hear everything he said.

What if he was somewhere else? After all, there had been many minutes passing by until she realized no one had returned with the potion. Had Voldemort come here and ordered his 'most loyal' Death Eater to go on a mission? Was she alone? Or alone with Voldemort?

Jade couldn't repress a violent shiver.

She'd find out in just a moment, but first she needed to change. She'd take a shower later in the night, but right now her nightgown barely covered anything. So much for leaving something's to the imagination.

In a quick flash, like lightning, she jumped out of bed and nearly threw herself into the open closet. When she walked out, surprisingly, she wore black pants and a very light green short sleeved shirt. It was amazing at times how she could dress that quick, in the dark especially!

Jade carefully took a step outside her room, quickly looking left to right so fast that she thought her neck would fall off. The wood under her foot creaked softly, making her wince. Well, it could have been worse; she could have easily, somehow, fallen and made a huge crashing noise.

Snape, nor Voldemort, were nowhere near by. But of course, this was only the upstairs part of the old house of Spinner's End. There were several rooms downstairs, any which could be holding a certain Death Eater or even a Dark Lord. Her room was not in front of the stairs, so she had no way of knowing if Voldemort had left or simply retreated to the lower floor.

Her bare feet slowly made their way to the other side of the hallway. Hesitation overtook her as she walked down it, standing at the top of the stairs. Where was the library again? Wasn't it downstairs? Yeah, it was…it was more like a living room, but whatever. She'd have to go downstairs and she'd see if anyone was there. She'd see if Severus or Voldemort, or no one, was there.

It made her worry though. Would the old creaking stairs give her away? Would the person stay there if it did? Or was she just scaring herself, getting herself worked up over nothing?

What would they say and do if they were down there, together?

"Jade?" She jumped nearly a foot in the air, nearly falling off the top stair. Looking down out of her troubled thoughts, she nearly fainted. Not from the potion, fear, or the earlier hangover, but from relief.

There stood Severus Snape.

"What are you doing, foolish girl?" He frowned, his eyes narrowed. Although he tried to act cruel and mean, although he tried to make his voice sound cold…she knew the truth.

He looked relieved as well. His eyes that were narrowed slightly glittered with something, happiness perhaps. Happiness that she lived through the potion and Voldemort. His voice was weak with coldness but strong with warmth and care.

"Nothing Severus…I just…Foolish thoughts." She smiled weakly, descending from the stairs calmer than she really felt.

"Good…" He whispered softly, clearing his throat. "Let's start with your Occlumency lessons then."

_

* * *

A small six year old Jade giggled as she watched her mother bake a cake. She had tried several times within the past two months to show Jade what went where when cooking; where the flour was put up; where the eggs went after they were broken…that sort of thing._

_Her mother looked over as she used the roller on the soft dough, giving a crooked tooth smile. As she spoke about how to make sure the dough was soft before spreading it on the pan, Jade licked her lips at the sight of the mix. It was a chocolate cake; meaning there was chocolate icing._

_When she finally turned around to place the object and pan in the oven, Jade snatched the big wooden spoon. Immediately, she licked off the chocolate and put it back in the bowl, acting innocent._

_If only she hadn't got half of the icing on her mouth, she would have gotten away free. Her mother just laughed._

* * *

"Feeling sentimental, Ms. Taylor?" Severus drawled lightly, his voice light and taunting. His wand was hovering for a second, as if deciding to attack her mind again or not.

Unable to resist the temptation to poke fun at his slave, he smirked his famous smirk. They had been at it for at least an hour and almost every single memory was about her family or her sister Sayuri.

She looked up, panting and trying to catch her breath. Each time he'd dive into her memories, she'd fight to keep her tears invisible while blocking him. And each time he tried harder and harder…she was just about ready to break.

Her green eyes shined with hate and annoyance, a curtain of dark green hair covering her pale sweat covered face. There was no mistake; she was exhausted. If she had told him, though, he would had sneered and belittled her.

"Go to hell Snape." She whispered softly, not caring if he heard or not.

Without another word nor glare, he pointed his wand at her, ready to enter her mind. Quick to draw her own wand, however, she shouted, "Progreto!"

She saw nothing but flashes. Bits and pieces of his memory, of his life. One minute he was watching his parents shout and the next, he was hanging upside down. He was being sorted into Slytherin; he was being welcomed into Voldemort's circle. He was watching Jade sleep peacefully, a sorrowful look on his face; he was giving her water to drink from the Fire Whiskey binge.

Suddenly she found herself thrown back into a wall. She slid down, her legs too weak to support her. Her green eyes that were momentarily darkened with hate turned light with shock. They stared up at him; at the shaking man she called 'master'.

"…Jade…go to your room." His voice was soft, soft like a spider web. It was laced with danger and venom. With a warning of what would happen if she didn't leave…

"I-I can't get up…" Jade stuttered, finally able to find and use her voice. It was the truth; she was too shaky to try and stand. She wasn't physically injured, just shocked.

He said nothing, just stood there for a moment.  
How much had this poor man been through? How much had he suffered for the name of the Dark Lord? How much had he had to endure to be 'someone'?

It took several minutes but slowly, Jade regained enough strength to stand and shakily walk over to him. The six steps between them felt like six miles instead. When she got close enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He didn't object; just stood there with his long arms loosely around her.

"I'm so sorry Severus…" Jade whispered into his ear, inhaling the potion ingredient scent from his hair. For now, this was a memory she'd cherish and treasure. She'd tuck it away in the corner of her mind, hiding it from anyone who invaded her thoughts.

* * *

Next chapter: Return to Hogwarts and Harry**. REVIEW!**


	20. Back To Hogwarts

Sorry for the wait, I've been busy as hell lately.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Jade Taylor awoke. She lay on whatever she lay on, staring at the floor. She was on the edge of whatever she was on, something behind her taking up all the room. Glancing, almost studying, the light on the floor, she smirked. It had to be at least three or four in the afternoon, guessing from what little sunshine broke in through the half covered window.

What was she lying on though? In her room, or at least the room Snape had given her, there was a window that was not boarded up, unlike this one. She wasn't in her room that was for sure. She tried to remember what happened the other night…well, technically a few hours back, but failed. All she remembered was Snape and the Occlumency lesson that backfired.

Suddenly she heard a groan behind her and felt something wrap around her stomach. Jade froze with her eyes huge and her cheeks warm. Who the hell could be sleeping behind her?!

Glancing over, her body relaxed immediately until she realized who it was. Then she tensed again, blushing a dark Gryffindor red. Severus Snape the potions master, ex-Death Eater and current Master lay with her. He snored lightly, a very peaceful look on his face.  
She wondered if he had nightmares a lot. Maybe if was her presence that helped him sleep calmly. Or maybe he didn't have any nightmares, not all the time at least. Then again, he was a potions master meaning he could have brewed or brought some Dreamless…Too complicated! Jade twitched and forced that mess of thoughts out of her mind.

"Severus…" She whispered softly, slightly reluctant to wake him up. Never had she, nor will she again, see him so…calm. So at peace with himself. This was probably her only chance, she realized.  
With a hesitant motion, she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. His lips were warm against hers, they tasted like honey and heaven. He awoke during this and, just to give her a fright, bit her bottom lip. She jumped and yanked away, falling onto the floor.

"Good morning Jade." He smirked, watching her sit up with a blush.

"Good _afternoon _Severus." She corrected him, standing up quickly. "I'll go pack for Hogwarts." With this being said, she all but ran upstairs. Snape just smirked, watching her jog. What an interesting wake up call…

* * *

It was late in the evening when they got back to Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardry. They would have gotten there around six but…well, things came up. It took an hour to pack and eat a very rushed dinner. Then they started talking about Voldemort, about how he offered her to join him. He pointed out to her that she needed to resist it but reject him politely, carefully. She insisted that she knew all this already and that she could take care of herself.

As if to prove her wrong, Severus used Occlumency quite sudden and violent. They spent a whole hour afterwards shouting spells at each other, shoving the other out of their minds. So now it was at least eight or nine, the sky a dark midnight blue and the stars sparkling brightly.

The air had been crisp and cold, as though it were late Spring. The tree branches shivered as the wind brushed against them, a few leaves falling to the ground to spite the tree. In the distance, the sounds of werewolves and other magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest howled. Jade shivered, getting the goosebumps but ignored it for now.

Jade looked around as they walked through the huge magical wooden doors. It had been so long, it felt like decades actually, since she was here. In a way, she missed it. Although it was not really a 'home', it was as close as it could get.

The castle was so big and so pretty, she felt like a flea. The windows, although stained and dark, still shined moonlight through them. The light fell on the floor, illuminating their walk way. Of course it didn't matter, they were going down to the dungeons anyway.

"Jade? Jade!" A voice very familiar echoed through the halls. Both Snape and Jade looked around, seeing no one. Although there were shadows, there was enough light to show if anyone was walking in plain sight. Unless, of course, they had an invisibility cloak…

"Harry?" Jade stepped into the light, her voice echoing her confusion. It was painfully obvious that Snape, in all his black clothing and black hair, was hidden in the shadows.

Suddenly Harry appeared only a foot away from her, appearing head first as the silk cloak slowly fell off. He wore a smile that was even brighter than his emerald green eyes. "Jade, where have you been?! I was worried!"

Without waiting for her answer, Harry threw his arms around her and hugged on tight. "H-Harry!" She blushed and pulled away after a moment, feeling Snape's gaze burn a hole through her. "I was at…Snape's house. I'm fine, no worries. Anything new? What are you doing here?

As soon as Harry shook his head and opened his mouth to answer the last question, a cold voice beat him to speaking. "Yes Mr. Potter, what **are **you doing here?" Severus stepped out of the shadows and glared down at the young man. He hesitated, looking between them. Apparently he realized they had just gotten back.

"I was…I was heading to the dungeons to talk to Jade, sir. I've been worried." Harry said carefully, not meeting their eyes.

Jade stopped her master from punishing the boy, "Severus, please? It's late, let's just all go to bed."

He stared at her with amusement and surprise for a long moment. Finally he grabbed her arm and strolled down the stairs to the dungeons. She glanced behind her, seeing a worried looking Harry disappear under the invisibility cloak.

* * *

Next chapter: Classes and Voldemort and maybe even Sayuri visits! **REVIEW**


	21. Plotting

The dreams Jade had were boring. They held colors and whispers of her past, but no 'voice'. In the last few weeks, nearly months, she had been hearing the voice whisper and mutter her name, beckoning her over to it. At first, she didn't know who or what it was. But now that she met the Dark Lord and confided in Harry Potter, she knew it had to be Voldemort himself.

But the question was; did he know it was she who was the key?

Although she liked not having to have nightmares or listen to the voice talk to her…or even visit a graveyard in her dreams, she wished for something else. Her dreams recently were about her and Severus. These dreams made her feel so confused afterwards!

This morning, however, when she awoke alone on the couch, she sighed. The fire before her, which roared loudly last night, had died down. She had lain before it to get warmth and fell asleep on the couch. Severus was either busy with potion making or grading essays or something.

She simply lay there on the semi hard furniture, letting the cold nip at her expose skin. So many thoughts going through her mind, it was amazing how much she could comprehend.

First, she was worried about her classes. She missed so much of them, how would she be able to catch up and understand? Would she get detention for some odd reason?

Her second thoughts were about Harry. He was such a nice funny kind kid who did not deserve all this pain. Something told her he liked her more than a friend. However, he was the only source of information she had about Voldemort, for Severus would never talk about it.

Third, she worried about her sister. Was Sirius treating her alright? Have they confessed their love for one another, something Snape and Jade would never do? Such a foolish thing to do, she thought bitterly, to fall for your master. But technically, Black wasn't her master. Lupin had bought her, meaning he was her master. She'd have to go and visit soon again.

Fourth, she was thinking about Snape…a lot. Yes it was foolish to fall for your master, but when the only man in your life so far has shown you kindness and care, can you help it? _"Anyway,"_ her mind debated, _"You were never smart in the first place. Foolish fits you perfectly."_

At the realization of this, Jade chuckled aloud. That soft chuckle soon blew into a full force laugh, one that had her sides aching. She nearly fell on the floor as she struggled to catch her breath and remain on the couch.

"Ms. Taylor, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Snape's voice echoed in the living room, coming from the doorway. She assumed he had been either in his office or at the Great Hall eating. What time was it anyway?

"Nothing Master. I simply found something…funny. Is breakfast over yet?" She sat up with a small soft grin.

She noted that when she grinned, his eyes sparkled and his snarl grew soft. "Yes, it ended twenty minutes ago. Call the House Elves and order something. Your class with me, potions, begins in half an hour."

* * *

It had only taken several minutes to scarf down French toast with bacon and orange juice. Jade jogged to take a shower and place some clothes on, some black robes. They were simply black with no other colors to show that she was not in any house. They reached her toes and she had to keep from tripping by carrying a bit of it. She didn't mind though; the dress-like-robes were much better than her hardly-covers-anything slave outfit.

"Severus…" Jade started out carefully, letting him know she wanted to ask him something.

He was hurriedly trying to finish grading papers and snapped, "What is it girl?"

She stood a few feet in front of his desk, using the kindest voice she could manage. "Do you think, maybe, Lupin and Sayuri can visit today for a few hours?"

As he marked the paper with a T for Troll, he snarled, "No, now get to class! If you're late, you'll be punished." Jade felt hurt, injured even. Ignoring the feeling, she quickly ran off but not before knocking down a jar of gillyweed.

* * *

During Potions, Jade was beyond upset and beyond pissed off. She sat in the back of the class, far away from any Gryffindors thanks to her master, and fumed silently. All she could think about was her sister!

What if she was hurt? What if Black was cruel to her? Or maybe she was fine and in love. Who knew though! She had no way of finding out unless…Jade smirked like the Grinch in "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". She could always use the floo network…

"Ms. Taylor!" Snape snapped a little louder for the fifth time. He grew a little worried when the grin of evil overtook her face. Ignoring it for now, he snarled, "Ms. Taylor, class is going to end so will you pay attention and put up your ingredients!"

She smiled like an innocent angel before leaving to the supply closet. During lunch, she figured would be the best time possible to go to Snape's fireplace. She'd be able to talk to her sister!

* * *

Next chapter: Talking to Sayuri & Harry about Voldemort! **REVIEW**


	22. Floo Network

Okay, this chapter was done entirely by my best friend **Jackie. **I asked her to write this chapter since I'm so damn busy with others so thank her! She helped me out SO much! The next chapter will be updated soon, promise!

* * *

Jade was hardly able to keep her calm as the hours ticked by. Her brilliant green eyes seemed to glow with hidden anticipation. She even found herself tapping on the wooden table during class with her nails.

The day seemed to last forever and finally, at long last, it was time for the students to head to the Great Hall for lunch. She rushed out of class, having difficulty pushing past the numerous students buffeting each other in their rush.

She hoped her master, Severus Snape, wasn't in his quarters. She would need to hurry if she was about to do something against her master's orders. Looking over her shoulder occasionally, she walked to the dungeons.

She pushed her hair from her eyes and fell quiet once she reached the Potions classroom. She bit her lip, held her breath and, ever so slowly, she opened the door just a crack, so that she could peer in. Thankfully, he wasn't there. His desk was empty even though a fresh stack of papers that needed to be graded sat near his ink well. He would most likely be slouched over his desk late tonight, his quill working swiftly over the parchment.

Jade eyed his desk as she pictured his slender, smooth fingers moving over the papers, sorting them. She loved how his brows would furrow, as if in deep concentration, while he graded the student's work. She loved how- NO! Jade, get this over with before you fantasize about your master's fingers. Wait...just don't fantasize at all, that would work out better.

She shook her head, coming out of her daze and pushed the door fully open. The heavy door creaked slightly, making her heart leap slightly. She waited for a few seconds, then stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

The room was cold and had the feeling of emptiness, something that made her feel uneasy. Desperate to feel the warmth of Severus's quarters, she rushed to a door and pulled it open. She could immediately feel the relaxing warmth of the fire in the fireplace. She could almost imagine him standing in the corner of the room, glaring at her.

Jade walked to the fireplace and pulled out her wand. She made a mental note to build another fire once she returned, not wanting to raise Snape's suspicions. Jade sighed, then flicked her wand. A jet of water shot out of the tip and doused the flames.

Once the embers burned out, she stood upright then grabbed some floo powder. She stepped into the fireplace and gave the room a final look. She took a shaking breath, then spoke her destination aloud, clearly. "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

Everything erupted in a flair of green. The room she saw before her eyes vanished and was replaced by green flames. They didn't burn, but to see them was still unsettling. She closed her eyes, but the image seemed to stick with her.

Then her feet seemed to slam into hard concrete. She nearly fell over when she heard an excited squeal. Hearing that highly obnoxious noise was something she had been wanting to hear for months. She brushed the ash from her eyes and looked around. Sayuri stood in front of the fireplace, a happy look in her eye. Sirius was at the table, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Jade!!" Sayuri said, her happiness clearly showing in her eyes, which were quickly tearing up. She wrapped her arms around her green eyed sister and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "S-Sayuri, I need to breathe..." Jade gasped.

Sayuri was quick to let go "We were not expecting you, Jade." She told her. Sirius smiled, then asked, "Is something wrong, Jade?"

Jade shook her head "No, things are fine..." she rubbed the back of her neck and blushed "I am somewhat going against my master's directions. So I must hurry."

Sirius raised his brow, then nodded "Very well..."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes "He better be treating-"

"He is, Sayuri, he is very generous."

Her sister rolled her eyes "He better be."

Jade couldn't help but smile at her sister, then she looked at Sirius. "I actually wanted to tell the both of you something." she said.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, sitting up in his chair. Jade put her hands behind her back and actually began to pace. She was nervous, but not much. "Well...Severus took me to his flat one night." She began, looking from Sayuri and then to Sirius. "Well...Vol-" she sighed, wondering if Sirius or Sayuri were the type to flinch when someone said his name, then corrected herself "You-Know-Who, was there."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but she pressed on. "They spoke of muggles, I cannot remember exactly what was said..." she went to the most important part, the time when she had been asked by Voldemort, himself, if she had wanted to join him. "I was asked, by You-Know-Who, if I wanted to join him." she stopped and looked at them, biting her lower lips.

"You better not have..." Sayuri whispered, shaking her head slowly. "No, Sayuri. I declined." Jade said quietly hugging her sister to calm her down. She looked at Sirius was watching her "He did?" He asked. Jade nodded slowly "He did. He said I-"

She stopped suddenly, which caused Sayuri to look at her with a puzzled expression. "Jade..." Sayuri said, shaking Jade, who's eyes were now closed. She fell over, consciousness slowly slipping away from her. Sirius stood and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Their voices sounded distant, hazy.

She was in a graveyard. It was dark, misty. The mist seemed to move over the ground, around the grave markers, like a snake. She recognized this place almost instantly. There was a noise from behind. A horrible noise. It sounded like someone was choking and when she turned, she saw a clearing.

Harry was on the ground, seemingly alone until the mist cleared. Then she saw him. Voldemort stood about three yards from the boy, his want trained on him, an evil grin on his face. Harry was writhing in pain but he couldn't seem to open his mouth and scream. His cheek was cut, bleeding rather badly. His face was bruised, his glasses broken. Voldemort laughed as he again casted the Cruciatus Curse, making Harry roll over and claw at the ground. "S-Stop." He pleaded, his green eyes dimming.

Jade sat up. She was on the couch, in Sirius's house and everything was okay. So it seemed. "Jade, are you all right?" Sirius asked, dabbing her forehead with a cold cloth. "I'm fine. I have to get back." she said, moving from the couch.

She was in a hurry. She needed to save Harry and quick. She bid farewell to her sister, then to Sirius, who continued to give her a worried look. She quickly stepped into the fireplace, floo in hand. She called out her destination and the green flames appeared once more. This time, she was better able to stand them.

She didn't know what time it was. She didn't know what was awaiting her on the other end, in Severus's room, but she knew one thing. She had to hurry. Jade prayed Severus wasn't in his quarters waiting for her. She hoped she would be able to get out of the school unnoticed. She knew that once she got back, if she got back, Severus would be waiting, angry, possibly ashamed.

When was was back in Hogwarts, the room was as she left it. It was warm, comfortable. Everything looked as it did. Apparently Severus hadn't been there, yet. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it, peeking out into the classroom. It was empty. The ungraded papers sat on his desk, untouched.

She shut the door behind her and quickly, silently, walked out of the classroom and rushed up the dungeon steps. She hoped she wouldn't bump into something and go tumbling down the spiral staircase. Thankfully, she didn't. She got up all the steps and was immediately running for the exit of the school.

Students already flocking to their common rooms were nearly knocked over as she rushed past them. As long as she didn't rush past someone who would stop her from saving Harry, she was fine.

Within minutes, she was outside. It was cool, a light breeze filled the air. The moon was covered by dark gray clouds. She stopped. Where the bloody hell was the graveyard anyway? She thought. The only place she could think of going, was the Forbidden Forest. Perhaps the graveyard was past that?

Deciding it was the only probable place to look, she rushed to the forest, occasionally looking over her shoulder to make sure that she wasn't being followed. She wasn't.

Reaching the forest, the pulled out her wand and whispered, "Lumos." Suddenly, the forest ahead of her was brightened pretty significantly, enough for her to see a few yards ahead of her. Her heart was pounding violently in her ears. Her lips were dry, as was her throat.

The branches of the dead or dying trees seemed to grope at her, begging her to get tangled in their branches. She occasionally got snagged in them, causing leaves to get stuck in her hair. She received a scratch or two every once in awhile, but Jade's adrenalin was keeping her from feeling any pain.

She stopped to look around. It seemed like the forest would never end. She groaned, wiping sweat from her brow. She wasn't going to be able to save Harry and it felt as though it was all her fault. She felt like she wanted to scream, but knew better. There were things in this forest that were dangerous. Her eyes went wide. There were thing sin this forest that were dangerous, and she had no idea how she would get back.

She turned back and tripped on a tree root, squeaking in surprise, thinking it was a snake or something. She fell against a tree, expecting to get knocked out when her head banged against the hard wood, only she didn't feel anything. She felt...light.

She opened her eyes and instead of looking up at the dead limbs of trees, reaching up for the night sky, she had a perfect view of the cloudy sky. Where was she? What happened? She sat up and rubbed her eyes as if she were seeing things and when she opened them once more, she was still sitting in front of a headstone. A headstone? How did she get in front of a headstone if she was in a forest only seconds ago?

Jade stood, nearly loosing her footing, then looked around. This was the graveyard. Her heart beat sped up once more and she strained her ears. She didn't hear Harry's painful sobs, or Voldemort's laughter, or the shouting of a curse. She heard nothing. The loud noise of nothing.

However, behind her something moved. On his face was a grin. His red eyes were narrowed and his slit like nostrils were flared. He silently walked up to her, his cloak flowing like the mist at his ankles. Then, he reached forward. His hand covered her mouth before she could scream. His arm wrapped around her slender waist before she could run. Voldemort had her. He had set out the false bait and she came running.


	23. Graveyard I

_He had set out the false bait and she came running._

Jade's eyes widen and on impulse, she let out a scream that was muffled by a hand. A very claw-like hand…that was cold to be exact. She could feel Voldemort's body against hers and she felt Goosebumps and chilled to the bone. He was colder than an icicle!

"Ahh…so I was right!" The man's raspy powerful voice came out in a whisper. She shivered and resisted the urge to retch when she felt his breath on her ear and neck. "I sent the false vision to the one who would help me destroy Potter…and you came running along. Tell me Jade, how are you doing? Thinking about the offer I made, no doubt?"

Finally, he let her go. She nearly threw herself out of his cold grip and stumbled over a rock or something, falling to her knees. Wincing as she stood up, she brushed off the dirt on her hands and shirt. When she bent over to brush off the wet dirt from her knees, she almost screamed; the thing she tripped over was a large slimy snake.

"Jade, meet Nagini, my precious pet." Voldemort smiled at the freaked out look on the young girl's face.

"Voldemort…" She muttered his name, trying to regain some control over her emotions. "What…I mean…"

"While you gather your thoughts girl, it would be good for you to bow." The red eyed creature took out his wand, "Unless you need help doing so."

She quickly bowed. It was not deep nor was it long, it was just enough to be called 'respectful'. There was fog covering the ground, she noted. It was just like her dream that one night. It was like the dream where she saw a skeleton with all those…maggots and bugs swarming in its mouth and eyes.  
Jade shivered violently and didn't bother hiding it, sensing Voldemort's probing spell in her mind. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…such a horrible nightmare you had." There was sarcastic sympathy. "Tell me Jade…did you realize you were the one the prophesy spoke of? Is that why you rejected my offer so…politely?"

Keeping her eyes warily on the wand, Jade took a step back. She could sense several others near by, but whether they were good or bad she did not know. Were they even human? Perhaps they were creatures of Voldemort…

"I knew I was…I mean, I thought I was the one it spoke of. But either way, Voldemort, I don't think I could live while under your control. For example, the word 'Crucio' would leave your lips every time I forget to bow or call you by your…respectful title. No doubt you're tempted to do it now." Jade snarled at the end, unable to stop her moment of flared anger.

Voldemort chuckled, bowing mockingly towards her. "Ah, you read me like a potions book. Speaking of potions…where is your master?"

Jade inhaled sharply, suddenly worried about him. "I…I don't know. I left during lunch…going to class. I…"

"Jade…Girl, what is wrong with you?!" A very familiar voice snapped behind her. The presence she felt was mixed evil and good.

"…Well, I'm not so worried now." She muttered quietly, turning to see her master standing there. "Severus…I…I was in our room doing homework when…"

Snape grabbed her shoulders. She looked away on impulse, faintly and subconsciously remembering what he said about eye contact. However…it seemed he wanted their eyes to meet for he grabbed her chin delicately and made her look up.

Severus saw several things. He saw how she snuck out at the beginning of lunch, putting out the fire in their room to travel to Black's house. He saw how she talked to Sayuri and Sirius only for a few minutes before fainting. He saw the vision, that fake vision that made her feel guilty and run to 'Harry's rescue'. He listened to her thoughts, her panicked thoughts about saving their asses.

"You were doing homework…and you saw the vision. Why did you not inform me?" He asked crisp and cold, just like he would if he was speaking the truth.

The dark green haired girl shrugged. "I…I don't know, Master. I just thought…well you don't like Harry! You wouldn't have saved him!"

"Close to him, are you?" Voldemort cut in from their very-believable performance.

Jade looked over and hesitated for a second. Sadly, that moment of silence was long enough for Tom to realize he was right. "How close, though?" He asked quietly, his red snake eyes on her.

"We're just friends…" Jade frowned, for once so far being honest.

Voldemort smirked sickly, "…How close does _he _think you are to him?"

Jade stuttered and shut up in a second. Looking away, she didn't know how to respond. Both members of the light side, of the Order of the Phoenix knew what Voldemort was thinking. Jade was led here with false bait, so would Harry Potter.

* * *

Next chapter: Harry comes to the graveyard. Review! 


	24. Graveyard II

**Happy Early Birthday Severus Snape! **

**I also made a song fic involving this story called "This is Our Farewell Severus". **

* * *

They stood there for several hours. All the Death Eaters, or at least the living ones, were there as well. They formed a circle around Jade and Voldemort, both of which were arguing about random things. Severus groaned inwardly as he stood his spot, wondering just how much of a death wish she had to fight.

Shockingly, Voldemort seemed to be enjoying the argument. You could only imagine the shock that filled all the loyal Death Eaters, especially Bellatrix. Never would they have even thought to think of arguing, whether playfully or real, with their master. Then again, maybe that's what Voldemort wanted; a breath of fresh air. Plus, he couldn't really kill Jade since he needed her to 'help destroy Potter'.

"That's just stupid to think by killing a teenager that you can rule the Wizardry world. It'd be much more fun if you took over and, I don't know, taunted Potter with it. If you imprisoned him or something instead of killing." Jade stated, crossing her arms.

Voldemort smirked at this, a dark chuckle escaping his throat. "But watching the person you loathe, your enemy, die slowly is much better. It ensures they can't stop you or foil your plans like Potter has done for the past several years."

The green eyed girl snorted, "Oh yeah and whose fault is that?" Many thought that she'd be dead on the spot.

Severus stepped forward suddenly and grabbed Jade's arm. "My Lord, forgive her sharp tongue…"

Jade yanked away, actually mad this time. "Forgive?! I refuse to have someone grovel forgiveness on my behalf! I say what I mean whether you or Dumbledore or Voldemort or…or the Minister of Magic likes it or not! This…"

The Potions Master of Hogwarts covered her mouth with his hand, ensuring she would not speak something stupid that would piss off the Dark Lord. "Let her speak, Severus…" Voldemort chuckled once more, his red eyes sparkling with amusement. "Let the girl speak her mind."

Reluctantly, Severus removed his hand but not before shooting a pleading gaze at his slave. Somewhat calmer, Jade continued, "If you locked up your enemy and make him watch, it would ensure that he doesn't foil your plans. Or maybe if you brainwash him into your side and…What vision did you send to Harry anyway?"

Voldemort's sick grin grew even sicker and sadistic, if even remotely possible. His voice was so soft yet so icy that it gave Jade the shivers. "I sent him a vision of you…being tortured. The word 'crucio' left my lips so many countless times and your screams were so loud…so delicious. Then it showed your master stripping your clothes and…"

"Enough!" Jade shouted, fighting the urge to turn pale. Controlling her mind, thoughts, emotions, and body, she glared. "Enough…that should have him coming soon. So…just shut up." Despite her control, the fear in her eyes was painfully obvious. They glowed like fireworks in the damp dark that surrounded them.

With a smirk, Voldemort took a step back and glanced around. "Any minute now…" He whispered, as if expecting an old friend instead of his enemy.

Jade forced herself to gulp down her, not only her fear and rage, but any food that threatened to come up. She had to be strong, not only for Harry but Severus as well. He had to stand back and allow Harry to fight or else his cover would be blown.

The prophesy told them all that she was the one who was "stronger than the Dark Lord". If she were to join Voldemort, or even accidentally help him, Harry and everyone else would lose and die. That's why she needed to be extremely cautious, to think things through. The last thing she desired to do was mess up and be played like a pawn.

However, if she joined Harry in the battle, they would win. That's what that talking ball said anyway. If she were to help him, without getting herself or her master killed, they'd kick his butt!

Sighing inwardly, she closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel Snape's gaze on her back. What was he thinking? Was he worried about her? Was he wondering how he'd help Potter without blowing his cover? What was he thinking of at this moment?

"Jade!" A scream was heard, a shout of concern. (A/N: Hey, that had a rhythm!)

Looking over with her eyes open, she paled to see Harry running mindlessly towards her. Unable to stop herself, she shouted, "Harry, no! Stay back, it's a trap!"

Suddenly a red light was thrown in the air, hitting him in the chest and sending him back on the ground. As he screamed in pain, Jade winced and had to stop herself from running to him. No doubt that the other Death Eater's were watching her warily after the outburst.

"Ah Harry Potter…" Voldemort's scratchy voice echoed in the chilled air. "Welcome back…remember this place, do you?"

Jade looked away, unable to stand the scene. However, she could not stop herself from listening. "What…did you…what did you do to…to Jade?" He panted out, obviously still twitching in pain.

The booming laugh from the Dark Lord made her flinch. "You still can't tell the difference between a real scene seen from my eyes and a fake vision, can you? No worries Potter; neither could young Taylor. She came storming in this place after seeing a 'vision' of you getting tortured. Isn't that off, Potter, how she did exactly what you did? I can't help but ponder…do you love her?"

Harry growled but said nothing, just slowly stood up. His eyes were glittering with darkness and rage. Even if he had replied, the answer was clear; Harry Potter was in love with Jade Taylor.

"Then again, you probably hate yourself for loving her, don't you?" Voldemort smirked. "Everyone you love, everything you touch, every single person you allowed in your life…has died. All because of you, so many have fallen. Just like your parents…Cedric…even…"

Suddenly Harry took out his wand and shouted with such hatred and loathing in his young voice, "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light broke the dark surroundings, shedding an eerie light on all the tombs and people. It headed straight towards the Dark Lord but he simply flicked his wrist, the same green light coming out as well. Unlike before, the two wands would not connect.

The Death Eaters made no move to help for they knew just how bad their Lord wanted to destroy the young boy himself. Severus turned his eyes away for a split second. Jade looked at him, her face full of concern.

She had a choice to make; help or let him die.

"…Master…Severus…I have to help him." She whispered softly.

Snape's eyes flickered to her, alert. "No!" He whispered severely. "You can't go and…"

She stood on her tippy-toes and placed her hands gently on the Death Eaters robes shoulders. Titling her head slightly, she closed her eyes and let her lips touch his. The soft gentle kiss shocked Snape but slowly, he closed his eyes and placed his hands on her hips.

Slowly, as if time itself slowed down for them, she pulled away. Her eyelids opened and they stared at each other for a moment. The material on his robes was cool and light despite the reputation of being dark and heavy. "Be safe…" She whispered, pulling away reluctantly.

Suddenly she turned and made a straight sprint towards her struggling friend. "Stop her!" Voldemort shouted, obviously not ignorant to Snape's betrayal. His cover was blown, no doubt about it now. Otherwise, he wouldn't have let his slave go that easily.

Jade did not know how many, if any, Death Eater's were attacking her master because she focused solely on young Harry Potter. So many colorful streams of light flew past her. How ironic that all those pretty colors were dangerous, some meaning death, some meaning pain.

It felt like slow motion as she reached Harry's side, barely missing a Crucio curse thrown by the famous insane Bellatrix. Taking out her wand as she spun on her heels, she inhaled before shouting with all the hatred she could muster, "Avada Kedavra!"

The color dark green joined Harry's, overpowering Voldemort's wand. She focused on her hatred but…instead, they were losing. Why? She was so sure that you needed to want to hate, _want _to cause pain.

_"You're strong, Jade…"_ The memory of her parents' whispers echoed in her mind.

That's when it hit her; she was becoming a pawn to Voldemort without even realizing it. Hatred and anger were the ways of the Dark Lord, but she was stronger, better than that. She did not need these feelings to win. She was truly good…

Focusing on the love of her friends, of her sister, of her Master…focusing on the laughter, the memories…she smiled suddenly. The joined jet of light made by two teenagers grew stronger, better.

"Nooo!!" Voldemort's desperate shout was heard as the light consumed him. Harry and Jade dove to the ground, watching a bomb like affect happen. Several moments, it was tense and quiet.

Finally, Jade looked up and walked over there carefully. The body of a Dark Lord lay there. She hesitated, inhaling sharply.

"…He's dead…" She whispered. Smiling, she watched Harry jump up with joy. Harry James Potter had destroyed Tom Riddle. She felt her head become light, she felt darkness consume her. Her legs gave up, her body falling. "He's dead…" She whispered as she watched her master and Harry run towards her.

* * *

Next chapter (We'll be done in a few more): Aftermath. Snape's feelings. Review! 


	25. Freedom

Thanks to the few who have reviewed. I'm sorry for the long wait but not a lot have reviewed, so I forgot about this story. We'll be done in three or four more chapters!

* * *

Jade felt her body floating in air. She felt as though she were resting on a cloud but one thing was wrong; her head was pounding. The pain was harsh yet bearable, she decided as she rested in the darkness. Where was she anyway?

Struggling to remember what happened moments before she passed out, she felt the pain in her head sharpen. It took a few tries but she came to realize that she and Harry Potter had defeated the most feared Wizard in the world! They had fought and won…together.

Together…that word made her wince softly. Harry liked her more than she liked him, it was painfully obvious after the way he came running to help her. The way he ran into the trap, it became quite clear that he was, dare she think it, in love! His friends didn't even know her so what would they say?

She was not in love with him though. In the prophesy, it had stated that she was to help him, not marry or love him! Their friendship, she pondered as she floated on the dark cloud, was just that; a friendship. The question was, would he agree with that?

What would she tell him?

She'd have to tell him her Master was her…

"Severus…" She whispered, her eyes snapping open. Remembering how they had kissed and pulled away, she suddenly wondered if he was injured. The memory of him running towards her was faint but still there.

Slowly, the darkness around her started to fade. The soft feeling under her body, supporting her, however, stayed. The darkness was replaced with a gently light at first. Sadly, that light grew brighter and brighter till she hissed softly.

Looking around in her now-awake-state…she realized she was in the hospital wing. And there, in the bed next to her was the sleeping Harry Potter. He looked quite peaceful, thanks to a Sleeping Potion no doubt. There were little bandages on him compared to her own mummified arm. Smirking, she shook her head and wondered just how she'd be able to roam like this.

His glasses were on the nightstand along with his wand, the very piece of wood that had defeated Voldemort. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling, reviewing what had happened the past few days. Had it been a few days? Or was she out longer?

That once again raised the question of Snape's whereabouts. Slowly, she got out of bed and winced as her bare foot touched the cold tile. Putting on a robe near by, she made her way to the dungeons.

* * *

Severus Snape sat behind his desk, piles of papers scattered across the place. The chair he sat on hurt his back, especially after he had gotten hit by the Crucio spell there. Ignoring the pain for now, he sighed heavily and placed his elbows on the desk, his fingers laced together.

"…Jade…" He whispered softly. It had been two days since they defeated Voldemort. Two whole days since she kissed him, since they silently admitted they loved each other. A slave and a master…how foolish.

Something about it all was bugging him though. He kept thinking about how his slave had helped Harry. Instead of focusing on hatred, which usually fueled the killing curse, she focused on love. Had she, Snape wondered, thought of him when she did that?

That's when he finally realized something; Jade needed freedom. After all these years in the slavery system, she needed it. She had rebelled against the slave trainers and masters, especially after losing her sister. Who knew just how much damage had been inflicted on her before he got her?

Suddenly the door opened, showing a bandaged girl. "Jade…"

And yet…he didn't want to let her go. He…he…he loved her.

"I'm sorry Master…" She started, "I had to make sure you were okay." She walked over but stopped when he held up a hand.

It was painful for Severus to speak these words in the iciest tone, "…Jade…I don't want you anymore…I free you from my control…you are free."

* * *

Next chapter: Okay, so he let her free. We'll see the struggle she puts up and just how he kicks her out. Will she come back? Will they be in love? Or will they forget about each other? Review! 


	26. Leaving

Thanks to **FallinAngelGirl & Gem of the Stars **for reviewing.

_

* * *

"You are free…"_

Those words echoed quite loudly in Jade's head. She felt a headache coming on- or what that Snape using Occlumency? No…it was from the mental angst she felt that moment. It was so strong, the wave of it washing over her without any warning.

She felt light headed but not from her injuries of the battle. Leaning against the door suddenly, she felt her knees shake and threaten to give out. Never had she heard these words in her life, never! When her old masters got tired of her sassy-ness, they sold her back to the system.

"F-Free?" She stuttered, fighting to remain conscious. Standing up shakily, she repeated in a stronger tone, "Free? Severus, I don't want to be free. For once in my life, I can honestly say without bitterness that I…I don't mind being a slave. I actually like being…_your _slave. I…No, Severus. I won't leave."

Her green eyes sparkled with tears but it would seem that she failed to realize. Her dark forest green hair covered her face, the light on the dungeons making it look oily and dirty. Her skin was pale, almost as pale as Snape.

His face was emotionless at first, but it slowly became reluctant, hesitant even. His onyx eyes, those eyes that sparkled with confidence and smugness, were empty and withdrawn. His greasy hair curtained his face, emphasizing on the shape of his frowning lips took.

"…Leave, Jade Taylor. You are no longer my slave." Suddenly both of them felt something break inside them, as though something snapped. It didn't take but a moment to realize what it was. The magic bond between them, between slave and master…it broke. She was now free. She was no longer a slave. And he no longer a master.

"But…but…" She stuttered once again, "Why? Why Severus? Did I…did I disappoint you?"

His voice was cold despite his eyes. "You look like a child pouting, Ms. Taylor. You did not disappoint me…you did nothing wrong, Jade." His voice turned gentle, soft. "Jade…it isn't you. This is my fault. It's not you, Jade…You were good."

Suddenly she shouted, her voice loud and strong with new found anger. "No! Severus, you son of a bitch! I hated you when I met you, when you saved me! I started liking you, I really did! I dare say I…I love you Severus! I refuse to leave you simply because…"

Without warning, he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the doorway again. He didn't care about her injuries; he was shaking with rage, depression and…self-restraint. His hair covered his eyes, "Jade…" His voice was harsh, "Leave this place, now! Leave me be or else I will hex you!"

They stared into each others eyes, the windows to their soul. The windows to their real raw emotions…They couldn't move. It felt like they were stuck like that and Jade silently wished they were, so she wouldn't have to go.

Finally, she yanked away and her feet on their own accord moved quick. They ran up countless staircases, not tripping for once. She closed her eyes and wished she actually tripped, that way she would feel pain from skidding her knee. It would be better than the pain she felt mentally.

* * *

Next chapter: We see Snape's thoughts and angst. We see Jade's thoughts as she stays with Black. Will she come back to Snape after being rejected like so? Review! 


	27. End

Sorry for the long update, I've been exhausted. I need to end this story or else my heath will slowly disappear, no joke. Thanks to **FallinAngelGirl, LSS & Gem of the Stars **for reviewing!

* * *

A week had passed since Jade's freedom was restored.

She hated it.

Currently, she was living with her younger sister and her master. Watching the interaction between Black and Sayuri…she felt a spike of jealousy and shame. Jealous of her sister having someone to look after, to be cared for, to love and to help. Shame that she felt jealousy over such a thing.

For a moment, she thought of herself as a hypocrite. Why? Because she had always despised the slavery system. She rebelled against whatever master she had and when she was thrown with a group of slaves for selling once more, she acted defiant. She tried to stay with her sister but she had gotten sold, making Jade hate slavery even more.

But now she craved a master. No…not just any master…she craved Severus. When she first met the man, she acted as bitchy as he was cold. Slowly though, through kindness he showed her, she liked him. Now, she winced inwardly at the realization, she wanted him to be her master again.

Eating the bacon and eggs her sister gave her, she sighed. Sipping the water, she poked and prodded her breakfast. Her thoughts were elsewhere, her stomach and mind numb. It was miracle that she was still alive after not sleeping for three or four days straight.

"Jade…" Black's voice came from her side, making her jump. How did he get there so quick and quiet?! "You need to eat. Eat the eggs at least, eat something!"

"Why should I?" She muttered softly.

Sirius hesitated, noting that Sayuri waited for an answer as well. Perhaps it was just the way they were raised but it became very clear that Sayuri would not get after Jade. She did not snap or push her older sister to eat or sleep; probably dealt with respect for elders.

"Because you haven't eaten a lot in a week. Jade…if you ever want Severus to want you back…"

Her glare turned sharp. "Shut up! You don't know Severus, you don't know who he is, how he is! You just used to pick on him and hurt him! So don't you dare preach to me a single thing about my Snape or else!" With that being said, technically shouted, she stood up and walked off.

Sayuri winced as she heard a door being slammed shut. "…I hope Jade is okay." She whispered while picking up the dishes.

Black sighed and shook his head, his hair flying slightly. "How do you do it, Sayuri? How do you, how can you just stand there and allow your sister to drown in grief?"

Sayuri hesitated and put the plates down slowly, making sure not to chip any of them. Walking and stands before her sitting master, she replied, "Because she is my elder sister. Although I do not agree with what she is doing, I must assume that it is for the best. She won't sleep or eat, Sirius, because she's in love." That was one of the rare times she did not call him master. "I can simply just try to support and comfort her."

"She's in love with Snape though! She's in love with her ex-master!" Sirius exclaimed, tilting his chin up to look at his slave.

"Jade always did stupid and foolish things…like fall for her master. What Snape doesn't realize is that he needs her as much as she needs him." Sayuri answered calmly, wisely almost.

"…How do you put up with a stubborn ass like me as your master?" Black questioned with humor but a serious tint over it.

She inhaled deeply, slowly as if preparing herself for the answer. Her eyes sparkled as she stared into her master's. "Master…Sirius…I admit that I disliked you and Remus when I first came here. I simply did not like being far from my sister. But you were so kind and nice to me. That's why slaves like my sister and I fall for their masters; kindness. I put up with you because I care about you deeply."

"I see…Sayuri, I never meant to take you from…I'm sorry, what?" His eyes widened slightly. "Did you just confess your love for me?!" His smile grew huge. "Sayuri, my dear, you love me! I've been waiting for you to take the first step so I can confess as well!"  
He picked her up and twirled her around. "I love you too my sweet!"

Sayuri smiled and laughed as she was twirled in the air. "My master, my lover…Forever!"

* * *

Jade walked through the streets, lost in thought. She watched families run around swing sets, laughing and talking. She watched old couples sit at benches, feeding the birds. She watched young lovers hold hands while strolling down the path.

Jade felt sick with shame, jealousy and depression.

Sighing heavily, she turned her eyes and feet in another direction. What was her master doing right now? Was he teaching students how to 'brew fame'? Was he taking points off unfairly to all houses except Slytherin? Was he glaring at students across the table of the staff?

Or was he sitting before the fireplace, drinking Fire Whiskey and trying to drown his sorrows and thoughts?

* * *

It was so odd how Jade had guessed Snape's actions like that. For he did sit before the roaring fire, throwing alcohol in it when it started to die. When it still roared with warmth, Severus drank the Fire Whiskey.

He was thinking about his ex-slave. Was she doing okay? Was she having fun with her sister and Black? Had she forgotten him? Was she keeping in contact with Harry Potter? What was she doing?

Or was she walking around, thinking in envy and angst?

* * *

It was night already. The sun had fallen as Jade still walked the streets. She had no idea where she was going, she didn't want to know. Farther and farther, she was no longer near her baby sister and the accused murderer.

What if she could try and get her master back? Who ever said he had to be her master still? What if they were…lovers? A couple? She smiled at this idea.

But what would she say if she ended up at his office. What would, could she do?

Confess her undying love? Psh, hardly.

Suddenly she tripped over an old looking boot that came out of nowhere…in the middle of a sidewalk. It was a Portkey! Suddenly she found herself being twirled around.

* * *

Severus rubbed his tired eyes. The fire was roaring to a dim growl. He was exhausted and sober; two things he felt for the last week. It was ten at night, maybe even later.

There was a knock at his door.

* * *

Jade ended up in the Forbidden Forest ground. Looking around, she got up and took out her wand. Sensing no danger, especially since Voldemort was no more, she ran towards what she hoped was the right direction for Hogwarts.

As soon as her foot touched the solid ground, she crashed into someone. Looking up, she saw Harry Potter.

"Need help?" He grinned, grabbing her wrist to pull her up. "Wow you're light."

She hesitated, unsure of what to say or do. "Uh…Thanks. Where's Severus?"

"…You really love him, don't you?" His voice was soft, almost sorrowful. "I'll take you to him."

* * *

There before Severus was Jade Taylor. She stepped inside and closed the door. Mud smudged her cheek ever so slightly, her hair messy from the wind. How far had she been running to pant like that?

"Severus…"

"Jade…"

They spoke at the same time.

Neither moved for a long moment. Neither blinked nor even dared to breathe. They were scared that if they did, they would awaken from this…this…dream.

Grabbing his hand, she looked up with a dark blush. "What is the meaning of this?" He questioned softly, obviously taken back.

"…Do you honestly think I'd let you ditch me, Master Severus?" She grinned softly, moving so their bodies touched.

The stunned potions teacher spoke with his voice strangled with emotion. "Never…" He kissed her deeply, their tongues entwining. The passion and desire the kiss held only showed just how much love they had for one another. "…Never…" He repeated when their kiss finished.

* * *

Read **This is Our Farewell Severus **since it's a song fic of Snape and Jade!

That's the end of this story! Review please!


End file.
